Mitsuko - the third
by Anahhzp
Summary: What if Rin and Yukio had a sister? Mitsuko is not just daughter of Satan, but also of Yuri. Nobody knows that she exists, but it changes when a demon attacks the town where she lives, and after she find out about her brothers, she goes look for them in True Cross. Takes place after the Impure King's arc, gets in the main story in chapter 2.
1. Fear and Loathing

**Well, that's my first fic, and my english is terrible, but I hope you like it ;)**

"It's cold". That was the first thing I think on waking. I sit on the bed and look at the window, seeing that it's snowing. A few days ago that winter began, but yesterday was the first really cold day, and the expected is to continue to get colder, as well as it should be having a blizzard out there, but it's not the case. And just now that I realised what woke me up: whoops.

I look again at the window, that despite it badly show whats out there, I'm sure that there is something else than snow, something that until then I hadn't noticed. I jump out of the bed and run to the door of the living room, which I open, and see a big quantity of strangers mosquitos, denser than the other days.

Hasn't been to long since I first saw them. Actually, this happened last week, on going have breakfast with my aunt and see them through the window. My face in astonishment showed everything, and Asako didn't have much difficulty to understand what was going on, so then she explained me that these mosquitos were actually Coal Tat, that are lower level demons.

In the truth, I understand quite about demons, where they come from, what they can do, how to kill them and also how they look like, despite that in the practice I have never seen any of them before. Thus, I always treated the good ones whose Asako talked with sometimes as invisibles creatures.

I stopped spacing out as soon as started coughing, something that happened because of a smoke from out there and which was already invading the house. I abruptly close the door and run to my aunt's bedroom, where I find her already dressed, picking somethings and putting in a bag, which she gives me, while yelling "We don't have much time!'.

I stay astonishes for a while, but came back to reality as soon as Asako put in my other hand my sword. You may find it kinda weird the fact that I have a sword, specially it being a demonic one. Besides it, it's enchanted, so, beyond killing demons, it also hides something about myself.

I follow Asako, who left home and run through the town, holding a cloth over her face, because of the cold and the smoking, which I son't know where comes from, until see a demon similar to a dragon, which was burning many houses ahead. I also see some people screaming while running, in the same direction of several footprints in the snow, and in the opposite direction that we were following.

We are approaching increasingly of the dragon demon, and when I'm almost convincing myself that Asako inhaled too much smoke and found a good idea to confront him, she dodges and goes into an alley, where stops and leans against the wall, panting.

I'm staring at her , hoping to say something, but she just stares at the floor for a long time, seeming to be thinking over something. After waiting for what seems an eternity, Asako turns back to me, but with a suffered look that I rarely see she using, replacing the affectionate and decided one that's usually stamped on her face.

"Mitsuko, today is the day that we separate."

Don't know if I understood it right. What does she mean? I simple didn't understand. But despite my confused face, Asako looks at me with a tenderness look, and a small smile "You know just part of what you really are, I never dared tell you the whole truth. You know, despite that I've already mentioned that your father is actually a demon, I never exactly told you who he is. But know that you have great powers sealed on your sword, and it is important to use them wisely".

That's what you heard: I'm part demon. I usually ignore this, but since the day I started seeing Coal Tar, I had the feeling that something inside me had changed, this 'cause until then my powers hadn't awakened.

"You know"Asako continues"I've always had a great affection for this town, and I feel that today our paths divide"she pauses for a moment and points behind herself "Do you see that demon right there? I can not let it destroy this town so easily" I stare at her with wide eyes.

"W-what? You'll really face that thing?" I look at her, who nods "You just got to be kidding. You gonna kill yourself! A-and what about me, what do you intend to? Leave me?"

She shakes her head and looks at me again with a suffered look. ''I know that one day you will understand. I have to do this. And besides'', she pauses to change position, now turned fully to me ''I will not leave you alone. There's something you need to know.

I don't want to listen anything else. I'm feeling betrayed by the most important person in my life, who took care of me my whole life. But nonetheless, I nodded to she continue "Your mother, Yuri, she didn't just gave birth to you, but also to other two boys. You are triplets".

My eyes widened and my mouth threw open. The revelation shocked my deeply, making me astonished while watching Asako walking toward the demon, right to her death.

• • •

I didn't stay longer enough to see her fighting, 'cause this way I would pretend that she still alive. I ran away as soon as I came back to reality,

running as faster as I could, without even looking back. I just allowed myself to stop when my legs couldn't stick up myself anymore. I immediately fell in the snow, don't even caring about the cold.

In all my way to here,I couldn't see anybody around, I was completely alone, lying on the ground, without thinking in anything, and if I do, I'll have no more hopes to escape from here.

I closed my eyes and payed attention to listen everything around: nothing but the wind. I really don't know how much time I have been here, but suddenly I heard some steps. Were more than two steps, but they were so synchronized to be from different people. With this in mind, I reached the conclusion that whatever that was coming wasn't human.

I made myself get up and sit on the floor. After have kinda difficulty, I looked around and saw a big black dog some meters ahead. If it was just a regular dog, it could have freaked me out, but it wasn't, once it had three heads. I mean, THREE FREAKING RED PAIRS OF EYES STARING AT ME. Of course, I kept my cool. Well, actually not, but I was frozen, so I couldn't do anything, anyway.

After staring each other for a while, the dog started walking, and in my direction, while I was still frozen. When it was already right in front of me, I could move a bit, dragging me to behind, but the dog just followed me. I kept doing it, faster and faster, just as the dog. And when I was almost getting up, the dog jumped over me, putting an end in all the distance between us.

It knocked me again to the floor, and I knew that that was my end, so I closed my eyes and and hoped to the worst, but then I felt something strange in my cheeks. I dared to open my eyes a bit, just enough to see that the dog was me licking me.

At first I couldn't understand, but I then realised that it, from the start, didn't plan attack me. Trying to getting up, the dog got out of over me, and then I pet him. And was this way that Belbel (how I called him) became my familiar.

• • •

Half an hour later, I was hungry, and before start walking looking for civilization, I decided to look for the first time inside the bag that Asako gave me. Hurts thinking of her, so I just made me forget that thought for I while, and do what I have to.

Having a quick look inside the bag, I saw a bottle of water, a cellphone, a piece of paper, a map and a change clots. No food. Then I had a better look in what I had. The map showed the train lines of the country, and of all the other things, what more appealed my attention was the paper, which I unfolded. In it was written:

Darling,

I'm afraid that if you reading it, it's because I'm no longer with you.

But anyway, there are here some things that you need know.

I love you, kisses, Asako.

Just now that I realised that I was tearing, and I wiped the tears with his sleeve of the coat, then I turned the paper, on which was written:

Your brothers are in the true cross academy, and when you look for them, remember that you have the same surname, it will help you to find them.

Plus, if you have to use your sword, and some day you will have to, don't be afraid.

I was frozen when finished reading the notes. Not just for thinking that one day I will have to use my sword without the enchantment, what will show my demonic side, put also that I just forgot my surname. I know, it sounds ridiculous, but it's not that much when you have in mind that I'm adopted, so never really used my real surname.

Well, I won't get nothing thinking about it now. So, the best is start walking to find someone what whatever. I stood up and looked to Belbel, that was staring at me, waiting for the next step.

"Shall we go?"He then ran some meters and stopped to look if I'm going too. I took it as a yes, and then followed him.

• • •

Some hours later, I saw a smoke coming from behind a mountain, and with relief, started to run towards it. There, we found some houses, and I asked the villagers some food. They gave me some Ramen, and I also asked how to get in the nearest city.

"There is a city 4 hours from here following southwest", A granny said. And as it was almost down, she also said that I should pass the night there.

I did as she said, and in the next morning, took some provisions and thanked the woman for the help. Then, me and Belbel headed to the city, where we would take a train.

And also where I gonna leave all my past behind, searching for something blindly: my brothers, that until then I didn't even know that existed.


	2. Welcome to Mystery

****I already included Mitsuko in the manga's story, between the impure king arc and the Izumo's kidnapping - just to warn you~****

****[Mitsuko's POV]****

The travel took two hour, and it would be a good idea take some sleep, if the train hadn't so full or if I hadn't to watch a demon dog. So I looked again in Asako's bag, to kill the time. Surprisingly, found something that didn't see yesterday, a folder.

I picked the folder and looked inside, where were some documents, being most of them personal information of exorcists. Looked like Asako had been doing some research, but for what I don't know.

Having a better look, saw a list with many names, and after reading it, could recognize some of them, what made me believe that it was a list of the important guys.

Two of those names were circled in red, Fujimoto Shiro and Mephisto Pheles, and the second had some notes by the side: "True Cross Academy's principal; demon, but Vatican's ally= suspect".

Wow. The academy's principal that I'm going to is a demon, and is also suspect of...what? Well, but what about the other name? Just don't know. Seriously, all this stuff is giving me a headache.

I was about to close the folder and put it again in the bag, when a letter fell over me. I was sure it wasn't for me right after reading the post-it on it: "it's an indication for the cram school, this will make quite easer entering in it; I discovered that your brothers are training to be exorcists".

I looked it for a while a bit shocked. Just now that I realised how much Asako thought about this situation. She couldn't plan all this thing in a rush last morning. No, she knew that something would happen, but still she didn't plan anything for the two of us to escape, for she still with me, for she still alive ... I couldn't help but thinking that her motives were somehow related to her options - die or stay with me. Maybe... maybe I'm just thinking too much …

• • •

**[U******nknown's POV]****

I was walking through the hallway when listened someone yelling.

"Of course I'm sure that it's the right place!"

"But there is no one with this name...". The secretary never finished what was saying, 'cause the girl cut her off.

"What? He is the principal!"

I stared at the girl. She looks about my age, is brunette and has sapphire eyes. She isn't using the uniform, which means that doesn't study here. What does she wants with the principal?

I walked toward her and asked what's the problem. She blinked and then said, more controlled than before "I want to talk with Mephisto Pheles".

That was my turn to blink. Only the exorcists know Pheles by that name. And then I realized that there was a demon right behind her. My eyes widened, and I saw that she was carrying a katana. She looked confused at me, and I just said "I'll help you, follow me".

"Seriously? Thank you!".

Started walking to Mephisto's office, wondering what she wants with him. Looks like she's an exorcist, after all, what explain the way called Pheles, but still don't know why she was asking for him in the secretariat.

I stopped in front of the office and said for her wait a sec. I opened the door and was greeted. "Oh, Yukio! What brings you here?~".

"There is a girl..."

"Mitsuko"

"Mitsuko, who wants to talk with you". He looked surprised, but just said "Let her enter~".

And then I left, while she thanked me and entered the room.

• • •

****[Mitsuko's POV]****

"So, what do you want?~", said the principal with a curious face.

In that exact moment I started regretting my actions. Just yesterday my town got destroyed by a demon, I lost everything, ran away, took a train to an city that never been before and now I'm sitting in front of demon, who is the principal of the academy that my supposed brothers are. I did all this stuff and didn't even stopped for a moment to think what to do in this situation. I hate myself.

"Well... I want to enrol me". I don't actually want, but after seeing all the clues that Asako gave me, I suppose that's the best option.

"And why didn't you talked about it in the secretariat?". Now he looked a bit suspicious, doubting me.

"It's... It's because my aunt told me to ask for Mephisto Pheles, you, and she also gave me an indication..."

"Why didn't you say it before? May I have it?~", he said, returning to his good mood.

I took the letter and gave him, who opened it, and then asked while reading, "Tell me about your aunt~".

"Well, she was a middle first class exorcist, but hadn't been very active in the recent years..."

"I see... And what do you mean by 'was'?". He said it carefully, but the words hit me as a punch in the stomach.

"There was a high class demon, and we got separated... It was in last morning, and I'm traveling since then... I might be being hasty, but the way all happened, I believe that she...". I couldn't finish the phrase, but he understood what I meant.

"Alright. So, do you want to enter in the cram school?". I treated to forget what just said and thought about the question. Asako talked about it, she told that my brothers were in the cram school...

"Yes, I want".

"Perfect! we had few problems about it, so we'll be taking a different thematic, but soon resume to normality, no need to worry~", he said with a smirk, what freaked me out for some reason.

"And what about my registration?"

"We will be locking it for a month, as a courtesy~".

"Hum... Thanks".

"You're welcome~".

I stand up and walk toward the door, which I open, revealing Belbel, who was jumping happily. Mephistopheles eyes widened while looking at him.

"I see that you have a very special pet".

"Yes..". I said and looked again at him, realising that he was analysing me, but then he started smiling again and simply said "Take good care of it".

• • •

****[Mitsuko's POV]****

"57... 57... Here!".

Before I left Mephisto's office, he remembered something and said "About your room...~", and then gave me a key with the number 57 in it. He also gave me a uniform, and then I finally left. I saw that guy that helped me, Yukio-san, in the corner, and walked toward him to ask how to come in the girls's dormitory. After explaining me, he entered the office.

Now I'm staring at the door, wondering if there is someone inside. I'm a bit afraid of sharing the room, not just because of Belbel, but also 'cause it's kinda weird. I'm already a freak, nobody else have to know. Despite this I took a deep breath and entered.

There isn't no one here. I breath out with relief, and look the room. All the four beds have yellow sheets, except one, that had a purple quilt. I looked around and saw some books in a table, clothes inside a closet, which is opened, and some other things that indicate that someone lives here.

My shoulders fell in disappointment and I headed the bed in the other side of the room, where put my bag. This isn't Asako's bag, 'cause it was making me crazy just every damn time I looked at it, and needed to replace it. So, I bought one new in the train station from here. It is a purple backpack, and was where put all my stuff. I also bought some clothes, the cheapest that I found, 'cause even having quite money I was concerned, after all this will end sometime.

Belbel got under the bed that I chose, and I could listen him breathing while organizing my stuff. I was hanging my clothes in the other closet when listened someone knocking the door.

A purple haired girl entered the room and analysed me, despite the kinda indifferent look.

"Are you Mitsuko?". I nodded. "I'm Kamiki Izumo, and I'm your classmate in the cram school. They told me to come here and call you, we're going to have class now".

"Alright", I said while taking my sword, and followed her to out of the dormitory.

We walked through a kind of balcony, till arriving where some other teens were, probably my classmates too.

Next to them was Yukio-san, who started talking after seeing us coming. "It's been three days since our last session. I'm sorry that we had to close cram school and for having class in such a late hour".

"Wait, you're the teacher, Yukio-san?", I asked astonished.

"Yes", he said a little disturbed, but softly.

"Where the hell you know Yukio?" asked a navy blue haired boy, looking pretty amazed.

"We met a couple hours ago" said Yukio-san, who I just discovered that is actually my sensei.

"Oh, then it is..." said a blonde girl next to the navy blue haired boy.

"Coming back to class, I'd like to start a special lesson now"

"Special?", asked a brown haired guy with a dyed yellow wick.

"This lesson also carries a order given directly from sir Pheles. Please, follow me".

Everybody started walking, and the blonde girl said to the navy blu haired boy "Rin, your hair is different from usual".

"Oh, I was having dinner at Mephisto's.."

"How was it?" asked a bald boy full of curious, cutting Rin of.

I stared at Rin-san. Why the hell he was having dinner with the principal? I analysed him, noticing that he was carrying a katana, just as I. I also saw that he has some strange features, like pointed ears and sharp fangs. He was ruffling his hair when his sapphire eyes met mine, and I turned to avoid this awkwardly moment. Something about him concerns me.

"I had a delicious bowl of spicy instant noodles, and he talked something about etiquette...", he said, now looking at the boys.

"Instant noodles?"

"That's mean", said a pink haired guy.

Then Yukio-san suddenly stopped and started speaking: "All right, everyone. Do you know the gossips about the 'seven mysteries of the true cross academy'?". Some of the students agreed, and he continued. "Rumours say that they are caused by demons, and I want you to fight against then".

"What? And what about Mitsuko, isn't this her first day?~", said the pink haired guy.

"Well, the first mystery is 'a white wedding kimono which wanders through the school', that is a ghost that seems to appear just in the presence of mens, so the girls will just observe. There's nothing to worry about, Shima".

He nodded, and Izumo looked a bit frustrated, but right then she pointed ahead and said out loud "Look". Everybody turned to where she was pointing at and saw a white kimono.

"Start now!", Yukio said to everybody, and when the boys where walking towards the demon, he pulled Rin aside and said with a low voice, that I listened with difficulty, "Don't use them...". Rin's eyes widened, and after having a quick look at me, he nodded and walked behind the other guys. I really didn't understand what he meant, but just ignored it.

At first, they were following a good plan. Three of the boys were chanting shinto prayers and sutras, while Rin was distracting the bride ghost. There was also an other boy, but he was doing nothing, what pissed off Suguro, the guy with a dyed yellow wick.

The situation started to get out of control when they discovered that the bride ghost was actually a travesty, making an awkward situation. The boys were confused and couldn't do anything right anymore. I lost the interesting and started thinking in my situation.

What do I know about my brothers? They study in this academy and frequent the cram school. They also are probably half-demons. So I'm looking for twins in this cram school that are... kinda different.

I looked again at the boys, but none of them seems to have a brother here. Maybe there are other classes... "Kamiki, how much time does it take to became an exorcist?"

She blinked with the sudden question, and said "About two years"

"So there are other classes", I said with a question tone.

"Yes".

This made me think that maybe my brothers aren't in this class. And I can't even ask someone for them, 'cause I'm idjit and can't remember my own surname. I wrote a mental note to think about it later, 'cause I can't stand this anymore. Anyway, I'll keep my eyes open, maybe I find something...

Then I looked again at the fight, that wasn't going very well. In the end, who defeated the demon was Takara, the one that wasn't doing nothing, who suddenly summoned a man doll, making the travesty remember that he actually isn't a travesty, and disappear. Right, it was weird.

Somehow, Takara pissed off Suguro, who would have attacked the quiet boy, unless Konekomaru, the bald little guy, haven't try to stopped him, but he also got mad with Takara. In the end, Yukio was the one to stop confusion.

Then he announced: "Tomorrow we will be facing 'Mayuko-san who appears in a restroom in the woman's dormitory', witch has a high possibility to be an evil ghost, more sinister than the first one, and also appears just in the presence of girls, so this mission will be just for Kamiki-san, Moriyama-san and Mitsuko-san".

"Alright, so let's do our best!", said Moriyama-san, but it for some reason annoyed Kamiki-san.

"Why do you always say that? You are the weakest of us, you don't have to do your best, you need someone to protect you!"

"Kamiki-san! Didn't you learn anything from watching the boys' disappointing battle? Please cooperate with the others". After Yukio saying this, Kamiki seemed to be ashamed, but right after everyone said goodbye and went to their respective dorms.

****Hey! This is my second chapter and it took exactly 1 week since my first update, and I'll try to keep releasing chapters with this time space between them. Thank you for everyone that read it, and pleeeease review, 'cause I really want your opinion about it. I know it's not a original idea, but I hope you enjoy it. I will also be following the manga by now, but will probably change the story sometime.****


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I should have updated this on Saturday, but I had written just one POV until yesterday, so today I'm posting this chapter. For the same reason, the chapter end up getting shorter than the last one, but I promise that the next will be longer and much more interesting.**

**[Mitsuko's POV]**

That day I walked up early. The first thing that I did was check if Belbel was under my bed, and he wasn't. Now that I thought about it, yesterday he wasn't already in the room. Instead of finding him, I met Sumiko, my roommate, and that's probably why Belbel left. I looked at the window, which was open. The sky was a mix of dark and sapphire blue with some orange tones. And then I listened a yawn coming from the opposite bed.

''How long are you awaked?''. That was Sumiko. Yesterday, when I first talked with her, I introduced myself with Asako's surname, not just because I can't remember my own, but it would also be safer. I don't know exactly of what I'm afraid, but I got the feeling that the less I expose myself the better.

''Some minutes''.

''Ok... Let's go have breakfast then''. We got dressed and headed the cafeteria, and talked while walking.

''So you come from the north island?'', Sumiko asked me curiously.

''Yes, I lived with my aunt in a small town''

''And why did you come here?''

I took a bit to think about it. What should I say? ''I came here to search for someone''

''Who?''

''My brothers'', I said with no hesitation, after all, I reached the conclusion that I don't have to hide this from her, it wouldn't make much difference. She didn't say nothing immediately, she looks like thinking about my answer, and before could say something, we arrived in the cafeteria, which had a giant line.

''Kidding me''

''It's always like this'', said Sumiko while shrugging, back to her cheerful self.

• • •

** [Mitsuko's POV]**

I was walking through the corridor, searching for my class room. I had already said goodbye to Sumiko after breakfast, 'cause we're in different classes, and now I'm by my own. I looked the numbers over the doors and saw the right one, and then had a quick look from the door. I enter and rush to a sit in the left side of the room, and then sit there.

Some people looked at me quickly, but I just tried to ignore them. A few minutes later I saw a navy blue haired boy entering the class, noticeably spacing out. He just seemed to come back to reality when stopped next to where I was sitting at, looking at me and blinking, and then just sat in front of me.

''Sorry, were you going to sit here?''

''No, don't worry about it'', he said while turning back to face me.

"So, you're Mitsuko, right?"

"Yes, I'm Watanabe Mitsuko... And you're Rin...''

"Yes, I'm Okumura Rin"

I blinked. I've already listened this surname. But after I could remember where, the teacher arrives, and the class begins.

• • •

**[Mitsuko's POV]**

After the class ends, I left with Rin. He was spacing out, again, so he didn't notice me staring at him. I looked at these strange features of his, and thought about the fact that he was carrying his katana, even if we were just having regular classes right now. And more, when I put both things together, I think that there is some kind of relation.

Remember that I already saw some people with the same pointed ears and fangs, and they all had something in common. They were, at least, half-demons.

I myself am a half-demon, and I'm also sealed in my sword, so I don't have any of these features. It's not Rin's case, so if he is really a half-demon, even if he was once sealed, don't looks like exactly that he is anymore...

Some flashes of the yesterday's battle popped up in my mind. He doesn't unsheathed the katana not even once. Maybe it still being some kind of seal...

I looked again at him, who was still spacing out. I got a bit curious, so asked: "You have been spacing out for a while already. What's up?"

"Really?", he asked, noticeably disturbed. "I'm... I'm thinking about my brother. He really seems to be hiding something from me lately. I'm a bit concerned about it".

It for sure surprised me, but what most concerned me wasn't the issue itself. At this point I started putting together the facts. He is probably a half-demon who has a brother and also frequents the cram school. But there is something remaining...

"Who is your brother?"

"Yukio"

My eyes widened. I didn't even consider Yukio. And him and Rin don't even are that similar...

But then I heard someone yelling "You're the one who should be aware of your weaknesses the most!". It was Suguro, while kicking Shima's leg.

"Hi guys, what's up?", asked Rin.

"We were talking about how terrible was the battle of yesterday", said Suguro, still a bit angry.

"I wonder who Takara-kun really is", said Konekomaru.

"His real name is Takara Nemu, his father is the president of the toy company 'Takara Hobby', and just so you know, he's a second-year student - one year above us", said Suguro. The immediately reaction of everybody was astonishment.

"So he's our senpai?", Rin and Shima wondered in disbelief.

"But... it's getting more and more confusing...", muttered Konekomaru.

"Sometimes, the more information you get the more it gets confusing", I said, for everybody's surprise.

"Anyway", started Konekomaro, breaking the atmosphere, "I wonder if the girls gonna be okay in today's mission".

Everyone slowly looked at me, and a heavy silence came up.

• • •

**[Mitsuko's POV]**

"Wow, what a beautiful toilet", said Shiemi.

The three of us were already in the bathroom, waiting for the boys, who went do something that Mephisto ordered. It was afternoon, so there weren't anyone else in the building besides us.

"Ssh, look", said Kamiki, looking at a amount of Coal Tar.

"Sorry for the wait". We all turned to see that the boys had arrived, and were behind a wall. "We will be standing here in the case of something happens, so good luck", continued Yukio.

"...All right"

"Let's check the stalls then", I said.

Me and Shiemi were looking for the demon, while Izumo seemed to be a bit distracted. "Look, this is the only one which is locked", said Moriyama, catching our attention.

Then, for our surprise, she knocked at the door and just asked if there is someone in there. "Wait!", I started, but before could do something, a voice replied: "Yeees. I so hate you. Stop behaving like a ditz when you're totally not. Don't expect people to forgive you for everything just because you're cute".

"Eh?"

"Hmph... Dammit". And then Izumo just kicked the door. "Enough with the small talk!". But, as expected, there wasn't anyone in there anymore.

The room got suddenly darker, and I felt that the ghost was just behind us, and my suspects gotten confirmed when it started talking girly stuff.

"Both of you, stand back. Moriyama, get your green-man spirit to grow larger in case things take a bad turn". Then she spoke to her familiars, Uke and Mike, which she summoned before getting here. "The Tamayura no Harai! We're going with the full version, not the shortened one!". But they refused, which made Izumo get desperate.

"Kamiki-san!", Shiemi tried to warn her, but it was already late, and she got caught with the ghost's hair, right before Shiemi also being caught. Before it could reach me, I jumped, and after unsheathing my katana, slashed the wires, freeing them.

"Th-...Thanks", said Shiemi, while Kamiki looked astonished.

"I... I didn't know that swords would work against ghosts".

"Me neither, it was just a shot", I said, shrugging.

"Alright... So what we do now?"

"Ah!", said Shiemi, "Nii-chan, grow some uruchi and mochi rice plants!"

"Nii!". And then, a great amount of this grew of the green-man, which Shiemi cut off and offered to the harvest gods.

"Right now, these bundles of paddy is all I can offer, but please, lend us your power!.. You like rice, don't you...?", she said the last part with a gentle smile.

The demons didn't say anything, and before they could think better, a wire of hair curled up on her neck and pulled her back, where the demon ghost held her, as a hostage. It started hanging her, which made Nii-chan disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"Dammit! I can't even attack it while it's holding her like this"

"I guess we have no choice. We will help you for the sake of this girl. Hurry up and recite the prayer", said the harvest god to Izumo, for my relief.

While she was reciting, I heard the demon talking to Shiemi. "Let me tell you because you're such a poor thing. That girl doesn't think of you as her friend. Too bad for you. Ahaha, that's so funny, ahaha. Friends? Don't make me laugh"

And then, unlike my expectations, Shiemi got serious and said with determination: "I don't know anything about you, but you don't understand anything about me either. Disappear". And in this exact moment, Izumo finished the prayer, and the ghost started flickering with the demon's attack. Then Shieme fell in the ground, panting. "Thank you, Kamiki-san".

First she seemed to be astonished, but then looked down, and while clenching her fists, she said: "I won't say this again, so listen well. I'm the one who should be thanking you"

"...It's okey!"

"Shiemi! Izumo! Mitsuko! Well done, you three. That was excellent teamwork"

And then, all the boys came up full dressed as girls. I would never expect for this.

"Ahahaha! So that's what you guys were preparing... Ahaha!"

"I'm pretty cute, aren't I?"

"Eh?! Y-... Yeah. Nice and muscular!"

"Hahaha"

"You're laughing too much Izumo..."

"Okumura sensei really must've kept his feeling under control"

******I looked at Yukio, who despite all the laughs was with a serious expression, which would be really funny in the situation, if wasn't the fact that he was pretty distance of what was happening right now. I wonder what is he thinking about...**

****Ok, I know that it wasn't really interesting, but in the next chapter I will put a Yukio's POV, and in this part he is thinking if he did end up inheriting or not the blue flames. Different from the manga, which just seems to be ignoring this issue by now, I will work on it. So, pleeeease review, I really want to know if I'm doing well.****


	4. Chapter 4

**I know that I said this chapter would be longer, but crap happened, and I had just some many tests to study, so this is pretty short. Plus, by the way this part ended, I decided that would be better finishing like that. But don't worry, tomorrow I won't go to school, so probably will start working on the next chapter, and if you be lucky, I will end it up. ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao no Exorcist.**

** [Mitsuko's POV]**

It's about eleven o'clock, and we are in front of Mephiland ( Mephisto's amusement park ), ready to start our today's mission. "Today", started Yukio, "you will be facing the ghost that posses the Mephisto's statue in the middle of the night. Any questions?"

"Ahm...", everyone look at Konekomaru as he raised his hand and said while shacking a bit, "Is this mission somehow related to a really scary dog?". The unexpected question made everybody blink in confusion, except Yukio, who simply answered "No".

"What's that for?", asked Bon, once Yukio stayed quiet. The way he looks to be, I thought he would at least ask why, but then I realize by his look that he was as distance as the day before.

"It's just... Just because there is a dog right there". I, just like the others, looked at where he was pointing at, and saw a big black dog with three heads. Pretty different from their reaction, I was filled with happiness, as said:

"Oh! So that's where you are? C'mon baby!". Said that (which I used the same voice that you use to talk to a little child), Belbel ran and jumped over me, which instantly alarmed the others, even Yukio, but their scared face turned to disbelief and pretty much confusion as they realized that the demon was actually licking my face, instead of eating me alive, which a reasonable person would think.

"Just what the heck is happening?", I looked at Bon, who was the first one to react.**  
**"This is Belbel, my familiar", answered, while the others seem to be slowly coming back to reality. Bon looked a bit perturbed, but before anyone could say something else, Yukio said: "Now that is all cleared, let's back to the mission..."

"Ahm... Sensei, where is the statue?". After having a quick look, the rest of us had the as same finding as Shiemi: the statue just vanished.

"What the...". Even before Rin could end what he was saying, I feel what almost seemed to be a earthquake, and fly away from where we were standing at a sec ago.

Despite that I fell really hard on the ground, I wasn't feeling bad and all, so I quickly stood up and turned to see what caused the impact.**  
**"Looks like it was the statue who actually found us".

"Mitsuko-chan, is this really a good time to make jokes?". I looked Shima, who was lying on the ground, looking a bit dizzy, but ok. I was pretending to say something, but the three meters statue started running in our direction. Everyone quickly stood up and ran in desperate, with a giant Methisto in our heels.

"Save us Rin"

"I can't!"

"We're going to die", Shima cried out. Rin suddenly became truly pissed off. He gritted his teeth and fists. It's obviously because he can't help the others, but what's impeding him from doing whatever he could have done?**  
**I dodge to aside and stopped running. I already reached the conclusion that his katana could be a seal, but now I'm sure that it is really the case.

"Rin!", he looked confused at me, "I know you're a demon". It was almost funny the way his face turned to many expressions in a split of seconds. But then I started to get concerned. What if the others didn't know? Yes, it was a terrible thing what I just did. But to my relief, the others seemed to be more concerned with other things, like how I knew that, or how stupid I am.**  
**But a sec later, all my thoughts just vanish away as I noticed blue flames burst from Rin's body.

I wasn't scared at all. They looked so... Pretty... But vanished away too quickly. Something about two seconds later, Rin was holding his now sheathed katana with the Mephisto's statue sliced in a half some meter away, some of the others students panting with relief and confusion and a really pissed off Suguro.

"We could had handle with that!"

"Sorry!", Rin said while scratching the back of his head.

"Hey! How did you know that he was a demon?". Everyone stared at me as Izumo asked me that.

"Well... I'm a good observer..."

• • •

******[****Yukio's POV]******

_'Did you go to your medical check-up?'_

Yesterday's check-up... I was prepared for the worst.

_'I will now inform you of the results of the medical examination'_

_ 'Okay...'_

_ 'It's all cleared, just as always'_

_ 'Are you serious?', I asked, failing to believe._

_ 'Yes. Is there something worring you?'_

_ 'N... No'._

What's happening? These past few days I was convinced that I was doomed. So I suppose that I'm relieved. But, in that case, what the hell was that? There is no way that it was only a hallucination. That day, in the battle with the impure king, when I was facing Toudou... I'm sure that what I saw was real... I mean, everything became blue of sudden, and it was just with me, but I know it really happened, 'cause the way Toudou reacted mean that something wasn't right, and he was quite surprised, but also amused with the new knowing.**  
**Despite the surprises that new student came up with, I wasn't paying much attention in the mission, nor in the following. The result was just as expected: Rin slashing everything with his katana surrounded by blue flames.

Did I end up inheriting the flames of Satan?

The majority of the information concerning our birth has been concealed. Why exactly did they raised us? Father never told us anything, right up until his last breath. If nii-san is the illegitimate son of satan, then what does that make me...?

"...Huh?", I said out loud when found myself alone in some random place. "Ah... That's right, the mission's over, and I was heading back to the dorms". I spaced out... I suppose that is the type of thing to don't think about while walking. I look around, but it's pretty dark in here, I can't see a thing. Where am I?**  
**My vision seemed to adjust with the darkness and I could finally see what's around me... The hall of portraits? Why... How did I end up in a place like this... My eyes were widened, and I was sweating cold. I turned back and saw the same portrait me and Shura were talking about right this morning, the portrait of the seventh mystery, the one that shows your inner darkness... And the picture would be exactly as I had saw, just a regular girl... If weren't her eyes... Her demonic eyes.

'A devil's face. That's your true identity'. I got more desperate when heard that voice echoing in my head.

"Toudou..."

'Yukio... I wonder if you're a demon just like me'. And then, it wasn't the girl's face anymore... It was mine, with all the demonic features. 'Good for you, Yukio. You've always looking up to me, haven't you?'

"Damn it..."**  
**"YUKIO!". I woke up in a jump, finding myself in my desk, in my bedroom... With Rin screaming in my ear. "Wake the hell up! Shura is here to pick you up!"

"Well, this sure is unusual for you..."

A dream... "I... I over slept...! I apologize, I will get ready right away"

"Yo, your hair! It' so messy! Lemme take a pic!", Rin said laughing like an idiot, while I put my glasses and comb my hair.

"I swear you hair is just as impressively messy"

...It was just a bad dream. The boundary between that dream and reality is so unclear... You had a mission, right?

I was still spacing out when Shura used her key and we entered in the Vatican, where she gave me a folder. It was full of registers reporting cases about the demon eaters, and I quickly passed through these pages, when a huge picture took my attention.

I started reading the document and abruptly stopped in the middle of the text, discovering that it's about an artificial gehenna's gate.

I got no idea who besides Satan could manage to do such a thing, but now my situation is becoming more... Real... I know that I was freaking out about it. Damn it, I wasn't even managing to see the difference between reality and dream, but a inner part of me still believing that it was all my imagination... And this part just died.

** Now it's all reality. And I know that, if there is some kind of power inside me which is awaking, it's because of this gate... Which is making line between the both worlds greyer.**

****That's it. Nothing new, all just like is mentioned in the manga, except for the two last paragraphs, and not to mention what I changed because of Mitsuko.****

****p.s.: give me reviews! :S****

****p.s.: it reached 5 likes and 6 followers. Yey! (for me it's quite much, after all, is my first fic)****


	5. You've got to dance little liar

**Hey, new chapter! And guess what? We have one Rin's POV! Seriously, I was killing myself about it, I mean, I had already put 2 Yukio' POV, but none from Rin udgisuegaebgkudjkgakuh I hate myself :_( And don't be mad at me if this one is not THAT cool, but it's better than nothing. Plus, it's not really interesting now, it still gets more interesting ( I swear ;D ). So, that's it, enjoy the chapter!**

**[Rin's POV]**

"So today we're working on the hall of portraits mystery. The about a portrait that shows your face of death or something"

"So basically it's a portrait that changes the face it displays every time you look at it, right?"

"That's all great, but Okumura sensei is late", said Konekomaru. That morning Shura came to pick Yukio up to go to the Vatican, or something like that, and since than I didn't see him. Lately he have been acting weird, and when I asked what's happening, he lied. I wonder what he is hiding...

"GYAAAAAAAA"

"Izumo!? Are you okey? What's... Mephisto? Why are you here?"

"What happened to the puppy...?", eyebrows muttered, still in shock, but Mephisto just ignored her and said:

"Since Okumura sensei received urgent summons to the Vatican, I will be standing in for him to watch over you guys today. If I am not mistaken, this hall of portraits is the only remaining mystery left to be solved."

"Wait, if I'm not wrong, there's supposed to still be three left for us to trackle", said Mitsuko, who I hadn't noticed till now.

"My, really?... Ahh! The seventh mystery, 'the estate that can never be reached' is about the exorcism shop"

"What!?". I looked at Shiemi a bit astonished.

"...As it is harmless, we'll give that one a miss"

"Since when your house is one of the seven mysteries!?"

"I-I had no idea it had become a rumour... Although I have herd that it's impossible to physically approach the exorcism shop...", she said as her cheeks turned red.

"And the sixth mystery, the 'wunder-kammar", continued Mephisto, "Is a valued part of my prank -*cough cough wheeze* excuse me- collection, so we won't be investigating that one either"

_Prank collection..._!? I don't know what more to expect from this clown.

"Thus, the only remaining mystery to be tackled is indeed this one, the hall of portraits!", and then pointed to a portrait of a girl, "This portrait ia titled 'the family portrait', and was once part of my prank collection. However, recently the number of students who have looked at the portrait, and have, as result, become significantly traumatized, has drastically risen. As it has become such a dangerous presence, we have no other option left but to exorcise it. Well then, the sun has set and the students have all returned to their dormitories. You may begin"

And then, he disappeared in a explosion of pink smoke, just to reappear upstairs, sitting in the handrail with a DS in hands. "I will be watching over you all from up here~". Like hell he will be paying attention to us. He will play and just forget that we are even here... What would he's playing?

"First", started Suguro,"We gotta analyse our enemy... But that painting sure as hell don't look like a 'family portrait' to me"

"Neither for me"

"The same"

"Then what should we do?". And then, a idea popped up in my mind.

"Hey, don't you guys think that it'll all be solved if I just cut the painting in a half!?"

"What!? And what we just spoke today about you always cutting every damn thing?". Konekomaru was trying to say something, when Suguro said that, remarkably angry. Behind them, no one showed much reaction, except Mitsuko, who was hiding her face with one hand, as if she was disappointed, and Shima, who said:

"I'm all for Okumura-kun's idea~"

"Shima!"

I started running towards the portrait as unsheathed my katana, while said "Leave it to me...!"

"Ahh, wait-". But I had already slashed the portrait, which fell on the ground divided in two. Nothing happens. "Did that do it?". And then, something black jumped out from the destroyed portrait, and everything became dark.

"Wha... What the hell?"

I turn back and see everyone, and run towards them. "Are you guys oka...", but when I reach them, they backed away, looking frightened and desperate.

"D... Don't come near me!"

"The illegitimate son of Satan"

"H... Hey...", I tried to say.

"D-Demon...!"

"Everyone...", what's happening...?

"Okumura-kun!". And then, all was clear. In front of me, was Konrkumaru holding some kind of knife, which he used to stab a small demon.

"Konekomaru...!?"

"This way!", and he led me through a amount of small demons to a sort of circle, where the others were. "Quickly, get inside the barrier...!"

"W... What the hell is going on..."

"No, Don't look that way!", I immediately turned to face the others. "Everyone, only look at each other!".

We formed a circle and I sheathed my katana. "...Look, I'm sure you each saw something, but you gotta keep yourselves calm!". We all stared at him. It's not the first time that he takes a initiative as a leader, but we don't usually see him yelling this way to keep the order. "That was a shapeshifter possessing the painting"

"I see. Shapeshifters are demons that alter their appearance to mirror the viewer's fears... This one'll be a pain in the ass to fight against. How were you able to...!?", everyone turned to face Konekomaru, having the same question as Bon: how did he was the only one to not see things?

"W-When Okumura-kun drew his sword, I took off my glasses just in case"

"Nice thinking as always, Konekomaru...! And I know five of the letal verses for shapeshifters, if I chant them all, it might be all right..."

"BON!"

"What!?"

"...This barrier won't hold for much longer... Everyone, please listen to what I am about to say!"

"Ahm..."Shieme shyly started speaking as she raised her hand, "Isn't we missing something?". The others looked around and their eyes widened.

"I can't believe that we didn't noticed this before..."

"Wait, what's happening?". Eyebrows hid her face with a hand and Shiemi answered me:

"Mitsuko-san isn't here..."

"Ahm, guys, I think Mephisto is also missing"

• • •

[Mitsuko's POV]

Everyone is looking at the destroyed portrait, not able to believe in the stupidity of Rin, or that nothing had apparently happened. _Apparently. _"Did that do it?".

We hadn't time even to relax, once just a couple of seconds after Rin had slashed the painting, a black demon rushed out of it. In this right moment, the room turned into darkness, and the air became colder.

I look around, but instead of seeing the others, I found myself facing a mirror. Well, it wasn't exactly a mirror, 'cause it wasn't really showing me. It was me, but different. In it, I looked like a demon. A _real_ demon.

"It isn't real. I'm... I'm just hallucinating...". I quickly revised all the information that I had about the mystery, and got the conclusion that the demon was a shapeshifter. Good, it makes sense, now what I got to do is...

... I forgot what was thinking about in the exact moment that looked at my hands. They were covered by blue flames... No, my entire _body_ was covered by blue flames.

...

Is that really me?

I mean, I already figured out that Rin is my brother, and he didn't hesitate not even once in releasing his powers by unsheathing his katana, but still there is the question: Is that really_ me?_

"Mitsuko". I turn back and see Asako, her face expressionless.

"Asako...". I said while approaching her, but when reached near enough, she slapped me, and I fell over my knees. I began to feel a pressure increased gradually, reaching almost to choke me.

"Before you born, I was aiming to kill you and the other brats", she started, her voice sharp as blade."But when I saw your face, I just thought 'how could a little baby become a fearsome demon?'. And I wavered". My face was blank, silent tears streaming down. "That time, I thought that with sealing your powers the problem would be solved, but this was my biggest mistake. Look at you, a stupid _thing..._"

"SHUT UP! ". The flames increased in an explosion as I yelled, tears running freely through my face. "You're not real, it's just... It's just a illusion! You're..."

I immediately calmed down and slowly closed my eyes, the air suspended. The pressure I was feeling disappeared, and I allowed myself to enjoy the calm and remain still for undetermined time. How long was it? I don't know. It felt like the time had stopped, and I just wanted to keep it that way. But I can't, I have to back to reality.

I opened my eyes and found myself facing a raised hand a few centimetres from my face, ready to catch mine.

"Need some help?". I stared at the figure and took his hand without saying a word.

Mephisto helped me to stand up, and I finished being really near to him, more than what I wanted to. I'm a bit short, so he is quite taller then me, thus I wasn't seeing his face, and to do so I would need to look up, which don't dare to do.

Unfortunately, he held my chin and make me look up. His expression was somewhere between amusement and disgust. I gulped and started to get more desperate. With the corner of my eyes, I could see what was happening around. We were surrounded by small demons, and the main one was as high as the dome. Some meters away, were the others forming a circle inside of what seemed to be a barrier, which Konekomaru and Rin were running to.

Actually, nothing of this was happening. It _had been_ happening. Now, it was all frozen. I almost laugh with the ironic, the time had _really_ stopped.

"Since the moment you entered this building for the first time I was suspicious, but how your aura was so weak, I just ignored it. Seems it wasn't a good idea, but anyway, I would never expect something like this"

"W-What do you mean?"

"Don't you know? Oh. Well, let me tell you. While you were hallucinating, you burst into the holy flames"

I froze. So it was real? I was in a state of astonishment, and while I was staring at the nothing, Mephisto took off his hand of my chin and started walking around me in the clockwise, counting, every step he took the room seemed slowly back to move.

"Eins, Zwei, Drei, verändernden Umwelt"

With these last words, everything returned to move normally, and a second later I was standing in a room with just one light beam, which was right over me, the rest were shadows. It's deathly quiet, and the temperature dropped significantly.

"Which are your real intentions?", I heard Mephisto's voice echoing in the room, but can't tell where it was coming from exactly.

"I-I came to search for my brothers"

"And did you find them?". I gulped. Actually, I don't have to be scared of saying anything. Despite he looks like a clown, I'm sure he is pretty smart, and already figured out what is happening. He is just playing with me.

"Yes"

I was looking behind when felt a hand in my face, which turned my face to look direct into his eyes.

"And do you know who are your parents?"

"Not exactly..."

"Explain yourself"

"I don't know who the hell is my father". Mephisto raised an eyebrow.

"You really don't know?", I shook my head, "And you know about your mother?", I nodded.

"Then who is she?"

"Yuri"

His eyes kept expressionless as he stepped back, entering the darkness.

"I made a little research when stopped the time ( including yours ), and by looking in Asako's historic ( who is actually your adoptive mother ) as an exorcist, saw she had many missions with Yuri", Mephisto, whose voice was echoing again ( what was making me mad ), stopped for a sec, and then continued, but more than just for report something, there was a tone of amusement his voice, "Knowing who is your father, I quickly realised that Yuri was your mother, what I didn't expected you to know it, once it's like a small detail"

"Small detail? It's my mom you're talking about!"

His face appeared again right in front of me, where I could see, and there was a smirk in his face.

"Dear, would you expect someone to talk about your mother while you're nothing less than the daughter of Satan?~"

"..."

I would be surprised, but I seriously don't know what I'm feeling. My mind is full of questions, but in the same time isn't, and if I had a mirror, I would see an expressionless face.

So I'm daughter of the king of Gehenna.

…

Interesting, he is nuts. Alright, but if we take it as true, and even if consider that Mephisto didn't know about me until now, still having two, not one, but TWO FREAKING SONS' OF SATAN IN THIS DAMN ACADEMY.

Ok, I'm calm now.

"But do you know what more intrigues me?~"

"What?". There wasn't any sign of interesting in my voice, actually I was almost growling, but he just ignored me and continued with the same enthusiasm.

"Is the fact that you're around here for nothing more nothing less than fifteen years, and I didn't even suspected yours existence~"

...

"You're faking, right? I mean, all that enthusiasm, you must be really pissed off with me right now"

"Not exactly, I'm just fascinated. Your 'aunt' ( how you like to call her ), must had hide you really well~"

"..."

"How are you sealed?~"

"Ahm... with...", I was saying while trying to reach my katana, which should be behind me, but I couldn't find it. "What the...". The room had already cleared a bit, so I could see Mephisto in front of me holding my katana, while looking at it with curious eyes.

"Hey, whatcha doin...", I was running in his direction, but it was too late, he had already unsheathed the sword. And nothing happened.

I looked at him, at the katana and back to him, with an expression as saying 'seriously?', and he returned a confused look.

I took the katana of his hands and pointed its handle, "Seeing?", and then I bit my finger and passed my blood in the handle, where appeared some symbols. Mephisto looked to me impressed, and said:

"Amazing. But still nothing happened"

"That's because I didn't say the special word"

"And which word is this?~"

"It's secret~"

• • •

Ten minutes ago, Mephisto sent us back to the academy. He went back to the hall of portraits, different than me. Being finished or not the mission, I don't really want to give any kind of explanations. In this exact moment I'm wandering through the school, maybe heading my dorm, don't know. I turn the corridor and see Rin passing ahead. I immediately freeze in a kinda weird position, caused by my little outbreak. He stops walking and look in my direction, and I try to hide leaning against the wall, but doesn't works, so I try to make this looks less awkward saying a simple 'Hi'. Guess I don't have many ninja's skills.

"Hi... Are you ok? Mephisto told us that when those demons attacked, you got a bit over disturbed., and that's why he had to take you off the mission..."

"Y-Yes, I'm ok now..."

"..."

"..."

"So", I started, braking the awkward silence, "what about you, whatcha doing here? And where are the others?"

"Oh, Mephisto promised that he was going to give me an eyedrops that makes you stop seeing demons if we finish the missions. A guy of our class, Godaiin, he got a mashou, and he was just freaking out with all these demons..."

"Understand". This was the last thing that I said, and he didn't say anything more as well. We were walking when we saw the others.

""Understand". This was the last thing that I said, and he didn't say anything more as well. We were walking when we saw the others.

"So you finally showed up. Come on, let's go eat some monja"

"Everyone was worried about you two"

"Not me, I'm only here 'cause I didn't want to be left alone with sir Pheles and Takara Nemu"

"I'm here 'cause I thought it would be such if you'd forgotten about monja and gone straight home"

"You could have just sent a text for that..."

"I wonder what sir Pheles and Takara-kun were talking about..."

** Yep, I didn't think about this before, but now I see... It's good to have some friends...**

****I know it end up being a bit confusing (Grammar doesn't help nether), but I tried :S****

****And seriously, this is the longest chapter I had written till now, yey! I was also plaining to put a short Yukio's POV in the end, but I would need to look at the manga, so curse the damn internet, which stopped working when I was going to write it.****

****P.S.: This chapter was a bitch to write! So sorry if it's not what you would expect, but I tried to do something reasonable.****


	6. Chapter 6

**So so so so sorry! I know it's been more than a month since the last chapter, but what can I do? I'm a lazy person who is passing through some creative difficulties. Plus, I had some tests, but now I'm on summer holidays. Yey! And there is also the world cup. Go Brasil-or-what-is-the-country-that-you-are-cheering-for! So that's it, enjoy the chapter. ( By the way, on 29th of June, my brother born. Now there is a cute baby in my house *0* )**

[Rin's POV]

"Let's Take a vote on what our class will be doing at the school festival! It's been decided that 1-D will be in charge of light meal. Please write down on the paper what light meal you'd like to make"

"Really?". Today morning, when I was with Konekomaru and Shima in their dorm, I knew about the school festival. It's a big event, which happens every year, and is also open for the public. Me and Yukio had already come here for the festival with father when we were little, but I never imagined that one day I would participate this way in the festival. Now it's my turn!

"Light meal... How about things like Tonjiru and Onigiri? Famous chain stores set up stalls at our school festival too, so it'd be best if we take a pick from the usual choices, right?"

"Are you serious!?", Godaiin trembles as I yell.

"To-tonjiru is overdoing it, I guess!?", Godaiin quickly said.

"How!?", I guess he misunderstood what I meant. "Tonjiru is a specialty of mine, and I can even make Onigiri into triangles ...Let me write that down too! ( Araju is all right too )"

"Oh, really? That's surprising". I was pleased to have my skills recognized, though I don't understand what he meant with 'surprising'.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to cook". I look back and see Mitsuko.

"Why you guys are always surprised by knowing that?". Both of them start laughing, and I am starting to get mad. "What's funny? I didn't get it". But they just laugh even more.

"Come ooon!"

After class, I was leaving with Godaiin when I remembered something. "Hey, Mitsuko", she was guarding her notebooks, and turned to face me as I called her, "Do you want to come with us?". She seemed a bit surprised, but then just smiled and said:

"Thanks, but I had promised Sumiko to go with her to the library and search for a book"

"Ok, so... See you in the cram school?"

"Yeah... Later"

• • •

**[Mitsuko's POV]**

"Hey, are you listening?". I look up to face Sumiko, who just snapped her fingers, which caught my attention.

"Sorry, I was... I was spacing out..."

"Yeah, for the thousandth time this week. What's happening?"

Well, it's been a week since the last mystery, when Mephisto found out about me. At first, I thought he was going to kill me, but then he just seemed to be amused. Worst, he was amused with the fact that he hadn't suspected of my existence, not even after this whole time... Does he understand that he is technically hiding three children of Satan? I wonder which demon Mephisto really is, to be in Assiah God knows for how long and have none apparently problem neither with demons nor with exorcists.

"Nothing special". She rolls her eyes.

"Fine. I will just pretend that nothing is happening", and with this, she turns and continues to search for the book.

• • •

As I entered the class, Rin, followed by Shima, runs in my direction and almost yelling at me he asks:

"Do you want to go with me!?". I blink twice and tilt a bit my head, absorbing the information.

"Oh, you mean the the musical festival... Hahaha!". He stares at me, astonishment in his face. "Sorry, I won't"

"See, Okumura-kun, you don't know how to invite a girl, you still have much to learn. But, on the other hand, she won't refuse my invitation, will you?, Shima said with a carefree smile while sending me kisses.

"Actually, I will"

"What? Whyyy"

"I think you should stop using the same charms with all the girls", Izumu said with a cold voice, without even looking at him.

"You're so mean, Izumo-chan!"

I take a seat and think about how weird would be going to an musical festival with your brother, while the two of them just wail till Yukio arrives.

"Today you will be doing an writing activity". He picks some papers and distributes to us, while explaining, "It's just some questions, but this would take the whole class. Though there's no problem if you don't finish". But when he was to give me the paper, he didn't. "Everyone will do the activity, except Mitsuko"

"Why!?". I suddenly got desperate. What if it has something to do with Mephisto?

"Well, once you entered the school some months late, you will be having a kind of test, to help us to have a better idea of your individuals skills. Follow me", and then he turned to the rest of the students: "I will be back 5 minutes before the end of the class. You better do the activity, it's a good way to study for the tests, which are after the festival. So, don't just pretend doing it, got it, nii-san?"

"Why are you saying it just for me, Yukio!?"

"I will be back soon", he said, completely ignoring Rin.

I followed Yukio through the hallway for what seemed an eternity, but then we entered a class and he hands me a paper. "First, you will have a writing test. You have 20 minutes, after that, I will receive your test and take you for the second part, which I will explain later", he looks at his watch, "Well, you may start it now"

The test was pretty simple, I had already learned all those things with Asako. In fact, most of the questions were about basic things, so I just took 10 minutes to finish.

Yukio was leaning against the door frame. He was noticeably spacing out, so I called him and he walked over to me. He took my test and had a quick look on it while I stood and guarded my stuff.

"Alright, looks like you made it well. Let's go, now you'll have the second part, which is a practice test", we leave the room and once more have a really long walk, while Yukio was explaining me the test. "You're going to fight against some demons. We will analyse your moves and strategies, and according to your progress, we will put demons with an determinate difficulty of beating. Of course we will only put low class demons, and you will have to fight against in the max five demons"

"Right..."

Some minutes later, we stop in front of a huge door made of metal. Yukio looks at his watch and, with an angry face, takes his phone and dials a number.

"Shura, you're late. Again". "Hurry up, we have to apply a test, and I don't have much time, I got to go to the class". He ends the call and takes a bunch of keys. Seriously, there were a BUNCH of keys. Then, with the most indifferent face that I have ever seen, he just takes one key extremely similar to the others and puts it in the lock of the door, which opens with a noise. Then he makes sign for me to enter, just before he looks at me and changes his expression as notices that I'm staring at him with astonishment.

"Even if", I say pointing him,"I used this room every day I wouldn't pick the right key in the first attempt". Then I walk into the room before he thinks I'm mad ( it wouldn't be a promising start, like 'hey, I'm your sister' 'no, you're mad' ). The room had no windows nor furniture, except for a desk. It seems like an special room for this kind of test, or...

"Is this some kind of interrogation room?"

"Yes"

"Do you _use_ it every day?", I say with an eyebrow raised and pointing the key.

He rolls his eyes and then replies "No. Different from most of the keys, which are like yours that leads to the cram school, this one is just a regular key that I took today specially for the test"

"Ok". Right, I might be pretty paranoid today, but whatever.

Some minutes later, a quite drunk Shura enters the room saying "What's up?" as she closed the door.

"You're working, you shouldn't be drinking"

"Yeah, whatever, scared four-eyes. I thought you were in a hurry, but if you want to chat instead, alright". Yukio clenches his fists with anger, but a sec later he exhales and with a calm voice tell us to begin.

"Alright. Mitsuko", I look at Shura, "has he already explained you the test?", I nod, "So let's start". She cuts her finger and start drawing a magic circle, "Well, this is not my speciality, but it is enough for low class demons". With the circle finished, she chants a spell and a rock appears from the circle.

"Seriously? How am I supposed to exorcise a baryon?"

"That's why it's called 'test'. Figure it out", I raise an eyebrow.

"Fine". I take my sword and walk toward the demon, but when I was one meter of it, it levitated. "Oh, so it's a 'hard' one?". I nail my katana on the ground and a circle appears there, without anyone noticing. The bayron aims me, but I step aside, and it cracks the ground. There, I put an other circle. It attacks me again and I shift. It continuous like this till I have five circles, and the demon be right between them. I look around and see that both Shura and Yukio are bored, not realising my trap.

I activate the trap, exploding the demon, and smile as their faces turns into astonishment. I guess they didn't thought I could manage to put those magical circles.

"One dead, four to go. Oh, and bring something a bit harder for the next one"

The first one to snap out was Shura, saying "Well, looks like you know some tricks. But don't be proud of yourself already, let's see how you handle with the others". I didn't really paid attention to what she said, actually I was a bit worried with the way Yukio was staring at me in a mix of astonishment, nervousness and confusion, but whatever. The next demons remained quite easy to beat, and different from the baryon, I didn't use any magical circle or stuff, just my katana, once the weren't made of stone.

"Ok, you can go back to your class now, tomorrow I will tell you the result"

"Ok, bye". I pass through her and exit the room. It's been almost twenty minutes since Yukio had left, which means that this class is over. At least the next subject isn't outside, I don't want to fight against any other demon...

• • •

**[Yukio's POV]**

"I gotta go now"

"Fine, as I can see, I will be the one to give her a grade", says Shura, already bored again, but in a different way than before. When Mitsuko was fighting against the baryon, we thought that she didn't know much about real combat, but after we realising her trap, I understood that she's way better than what we imagined. Now that she is using her katana, the battles became so easy that is almost like she is playing with the demons. Mitsuko is fighting against the third demon now, but without any other look, I leave the room, thinking.

She is very approachable and friendly, as I noticed, despite that doesn't talk very much. But today... I don't know, the way she acted was almost like nii-san would, especially with that stupid concern about the keys. Well, the only difference is just that she is noticeably smarter than him, but still... Not only her personality, but I think that there is something strange about her, not sure exactly but I think she might be hiding something.

** But whatever this could be, is just one more thing to worry me. I already have many things to concern about, some even worse than this one, like what happened that night when I was fighting against Toudou. Thinking about it, I already decided to go and talk to Mephisto tomorrow, maybe it's my best shot to get some answers.**


	7. If you found this it's probably too late

**Ok, It's been a while since the last update, I'm sorry. My vacations were good, by the way. And you know this band called Arctic Monkeys? Well they're going to make a show here in my country and I'm going. I have the tickets. I'm freaking out inside. But who cares? Not you, I'm pretty sure, but I still love you :)**

**Backing to the story, I think this chapter should be the best till now, buuuut... Well, it's pretty sucks actually :(**

**Very sorry, but that's what I have to you, enjoy.**

**(And before I forget to say, I received a wonderful review, and I want to marry it. Thank you so much the guest who wrote it, I appreciate your act of kindness :)) [and once again, sorry if this chapter isn't as good as you expected])**

**[Yukio's POV]**

After ten minutes walking, I stop. I was really trying to pretend that he wasn't here, but it got to a point that it's almost ridiculous. Plus, I'm pretty near to the office, and I don't want him with me when I get there. So I turn around and say:

"Nii-san, I know your here". With this, he jump from behind a vase.

"How long did you know?"

"About 10 minutes"

"But that's when I started following you!"

"Exactly". He looks at me astonished.

"_How_ did you know?"

"Seriously? You don't even try to be discreet. Actually, I think you did much more noise than usual". He was about to complain, but I quickly cut him off. "But that doesn't matter, the real question is _why_ were you following me, to start with"

He stop for a second acting like he was the victim and say "Know what? I'm worried. And also a bit annoyed. I mean, it seems like everyone is hiding something from me. You, Shiemi, and even Mitsuko. But you are the worst. You know other day when I asked if you had some problem and you said that was everything ok? You lied"

I stare at him. That morning I was pretty worried about all this inherit thing, and that's also why I'm going to Mephisto's office now, to ask him about it. I told nii-san that everything was fine, but somehow he knew that it wasn't true. He may be kinda moron, but sometimes he can say exactly what's true and what's not, especially handling with people next to him. So, actually it's not that surprisingly that he knew I was lying, but that he also suspect that Mitsuko is hiding something.

"I'm hiding nothing", I said while turning around and keep going.

"See? Lying again. And by the way, where are you going?", and he is following me.

"Doesn't matter", now I'm in the hallway, the office is some doors ahead.

"With sure it matter!"

"But that's not of your business!", I burst.

I turn around to face him, completely losing my temper, but when I see him, forget everything that just passed. He's frozen in the middle of the hallway, his face blank.

"Nii-san? Are you ok? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...". He puts a hand in my shoulder and slightly turns his head to face a door. Mephisto's door, being more exactly.

"What?". After some seconds he looks at me.

"Don't you hear?"

"No, what are you talking about?". I look at the door, some noises from inside. "You didn't actually hear what they were saying... Did you?"

"Yes". My eyes widen. How could him manage to do it? But before I could think of something, my attention is shifted to the door, which is opening. And who comes from inside is Mitsuko. She is as astonished and nervous as me, and we face each other, don't knowing what to say.

• • •

**[Mitsuko's POV]**

"You received my letter? Great!~", Mephisto greeted me as I entered the office.

"Yes. What's this about?", I say while closing the door.

"Well, I want to talk about an important issue. Please, take a seat~"

I seat and look around. Everything is exactly the same as when I first came here, some days ago. Even my despair, but for a different reason. Now, I'm afraid of what he's going to do with me, but I got the feeling that I'm about to discover it.

"Well, well. Now that I have a better knowledge about your situation, we just have to make clear some points", I nod, and he turns the chair to the window behind. "I've been wondering about all of this and I think that when you came here to enrol yourself you wasn't really intending to stay for much long... And I am curious to know what you are planning to do next". I stay quiet. Neither I know what I'm planning. "Well, that's what I thought", but it's what come next that surprises me: "That's understandable". I raise an eyebrow.

He turns again the chair to face me and says "I mean, you had lost everyone, and had no idea of what to do. So you ran away seeking for someone and your only hope was to find your brothers, that you didn't even knew. Conclusion, you came to an other city and enrol in a academy to search for someone without no guarantee that you will make it. Plus, you didn't know how long it would take and your money won't last forever". I stare at him. Everything he said was true, and I don't remember telling him some of them...

He looks straight in my eyes, taking back my attention, that was slightly replaced by my thoughts, and say "You were in shock, desperate, lost. And still are"

My expression is the same and I'm still looking at him, but not at all. My mind is in somewhere else, incapable of focus in anything. Why is he saying all of this?

"Are you ok?", a pretty small sign of worry in his voice.

"Just... Just tell me what was it all for"

For a moment of silence, he looked at me, for real, now the worry in his face, even if I badly could see it. And then, he calmly say "I want to help you"

I fold my arms and look up. There is disgust in my voice when I speak again, "Why are you doing this for me? For them? Why do you care? And more important, you're doing this even we being who we are"

And then, cynically he simply says "What?~ I can't help my little siblings?"

My eyes widen and I instinctively slowly unfold my arms. "What?"

"It's exactly what you heard. But no need to despair, I'm with you"

I seat back in the chair, blink and bite my lower lip. After a moment facing nothing, I finally say "How you can help?"

"I can take care of you"

"Like a guardian?", I raise an eyebrow.

"Exactly"

"Rin and Yukio don't know about me"

"Yes, I know. And I won't interfere if you don't want"

"I don't"

"Understandable. But I think you're going to have some problems with that"

"... Why?"

He looks ahead and I follow the direction, finding the door. I quickly turn again to look at him, who nods. My eyes widen once more and I practically jump out of the chair, running to the door, and when I open it, I'm staring at Yukio. He's astonished. Why is he astonished? Did he hear something? Oh God, I want to kill myself.

• • •

**[Rin's POV]**

** "**Hey, Mitsuko, you're here". She and Yukio were staring at each other. Maybe they forgot that I'm here. Damn it, they look at me as I speak the first thing that came up in my mind.

"Hey, Rin... What're doing here?"

"Hum, actually I was following Yukio". They change glances and then look again at me. "I think he's going to do something around here". Yukio facepalms and I swear I heard laughs from inside the office, and like if she was confirming, Mitsuko looks behind to the room.

"Yes, I was going to talk with Mephisto..."

"Oh, alright, I already finished here...", And awkwardly finishes opening the door, where she was supporting herself, and take some steps ahead. "So, see you later...". Her face is red when she waves and turns around, going away.

"That was weird"

"Yes...", Yukio says, badly paying attention.

"Right... Bye... Oh, and don't think I forgot, we'll finish our talk later!"

"Bye Rin". And that's the last thing that he said before closing the door.

I start walking, but after some steps, I change my mind and go back a bit to try to listen they.

"What happened with my left eye?"

"Not just your eye. And I believe you're smart enough to know the answer, but you're just afraid of it"

And there's silence for a minute.

"So... I also inherited..."

"Every single one of you..."

And I run away.

It was at least strange enough what I heard from Mitsuko's talk... But there's also this with Yukio? _Every_ single one of you... _Inherit_... Me and Yukio with sure gotta have that talk... .

• • •

"Oi, Mitsuko, wait!". As soon as I left the corridor, I ran towards Mitsuko. I found her downstairs some meters ahead. As she heard me calling her, she started walking faster and goes to the corridor in the left. I start to run faster and quickly reache her. "Wait, I want to talk with you!".

She finally stops, but doesn't look behind when say "About what?"

"Your talk with Mephisto"

"...". She turns to look at me. "So you heard"

"Part of it, actually"

She analyses me."Do you really want to know?"

"_Yes_"

She holds her breath and says "Ok". And then takes my hand and start walking.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere"

Some minutes later, we sit next to a tree in the lawn where, there's no one around, but still she looks both ways before take a deep breath and look at me again. "Right, what I'm going to tell you will seems the strangest thing that you have ever heard, no exaggeration, and, and..."

"Ok, just say it!". She looks astonished at me, and also a bit worried. "Look, I already saw many strange things, damn, I'm a strange thing, so whatever you're trying to say, just say, i won't judge you, promise"

She looks down, now more indecisive than desperate, but calmer. "What... What did you hear?"

"Mephisto was saying that he could take your guard"

"Right...". I look at her, waiting for the next part, but nothing comes.

"Hum... Why did he say that?"

"I... I don't have family. My aunt died last month. Well, actually she was my adoptive mother..."

"...". "I also lost someone. He was like a father to me"

"And why did you come here?"

"I aim something, that's how I'm getting prepared"

"And what is it?"

"Defeat Satan". I'm not looking at her, but I can feel her look over me. I was waiting fir someyhing like what Izumo told Suguro when she discovered that he wanted to defeat Satan, but what she says is completely different.

"He was the one who killed your father?". Her voice was calm, and the way she talked was like if she really cared about that.

"Yes". I have a look at her, who is now staring at the ground and pulling the grass.

"And how do you feel being his son?"

"Well, that's something completely different. Not that enjoy it, but this is me, and I can't hate everything related to him. It's true that I somehow hate Mephisto and Amaimon, but they can be sucks by their selves"

"So... you wouldn't hate me if I was your sister?"

"No, why would I... Wait, is this for real?". She shyly nods.

"So that's why you were so nervous to tell me"

"Aren't you surprides?"

"Of course I am, but when you say my sister..."

"We are triplets"

"...". I face her, nothing special and her again. "How?"

"It's a long story, I can tell you later. But please, don't tell anyone"

"Why?". She bite her lip and I waited for a moment before say:

"I'm afraid..."

"Of what the others will think? Why? They already accepted me, and believe me, my case was was much worst than yours"

"No, that's not it don't understand... I... I have the flames, but I never used them. I'm still human. Well, the most human that is possible for me"

"You're sealed", she nods.

When I unsheathed my katana for first time, it was life or death, or I lost all my chances of living as a human or I would go to gehenna. There was also the option to wait for a miracle, but it of course wouldn't happen. In resume, I didn't have option.

But she, well, she has. And that's why she's afraid.

She's is afraid of losing her humanity.


	8. Chapter 8

**Aaaaaalright, it's been a century since the last update. My bad. But ok, it's a long chapter, maybe a bit sucks, but not that sucks, I put a POV that I think you'll enjoy. hehe**

**tip: it's focused in a demon. Well, I don't have much to say. I think it's all :S**

**[Mitsuko's POV]**

_"Are you so afraid of becoming something like me?". And that's what he say after a while of silence. My face becomes red. I hadn't realise this before, but now that he mentioned, when I was telling him all my silly concerns, I was kinda saying "hey, my biggest fear is to be unsealed and have to face that I'm really a demon, which is sucks. By the way, that happened to you, but fuck it"_

_ "Oh, no no no no no no, that's not what I meant, I... What I was saying is... What if I have no control over it and go berserk? And what if I make much damage?"_

_ "Well, once I went berserk and burnt half of the the forest"_

_ "What if I hurt someone? How much will they be afraid?"_

_ "Did I mention that this happened in a test... In a camp, which was interrupted by Amaimon, so I fought against him, _and I was winning_, and this was also how they discovered my hereditary?". He paused for an instant to face me, and I didn't dare to say a thing, them continued. "They hated me. For being what I am. And not much time ago, Konekomaru still was afraid of being next to me. But know what? I proved them that they were wrong about me, that I'm not like my father and I will never lose control again. I'm not afraid anymore of what I am, I wont reject my nature nor follow a path just because it's what people expect me to. Damn, it's just me, and what I do with my life is anyone's business"_

_ I was speechless. Why am I just saying shit? No, to begin with, I was completely scared with the idea of anyone discovering my secrets, and for some reason, maybe because I realised that it was too late, I decided to tell Rin. I mean, he heard something. Was better I telling him than him telling someone. But it was much easier than what I had in mind, at least. But the way it happened... He might think I'm just some sort of silly and spoiled girl, afraid of the idea of something that might or might not be so bad, don't realizing that what happened to him was terrible. But even with all the problems, he got over it. And I'm crying with the possibility._

_ "I hate myself so much". He smiled a bit with my hint of anger in my voice after this disaster, what made me feel better. I also smiled, and thought how look I am to have a brother like him._

_ "So... You are really going to accept all this mad stuff that I told you just like this? So easy? What if was all a lie? I mean, it's not everyday that you finds out that you have a triplet"_

_ "Tell me you, was it a lie?"_

_ I look up and wonder. Would I go back and pretend that this never happened? No, I can't do this. Actually, I don't want to do it, is better this way._

_ "No"_

Then a noise snap me out of my memory of the other day. It was Belbel knocking at the window with his paw. I get up and open the window. He jumps inside and lies in my bed.

"Stop making so much noise, just because Sumiko doesn't see you that doesn't mean that she can't hear you", I whispered while getting under the sheets again.

"So you finally showed up. I was missing you". He pats me and then fall asleep, and I do the same. Sometimes I wish I could understand him...

• • •

**[Third person's POV (focus on Mephisto)]**

"This is getting more and more interesting~", Mephisto said to his brother, though this hadn't announce his arrival through the window, which happened as soon as Yukio had left the room a moment ago.

"What is so interesting, brother? The last time you were is such a mood was when Rin was unsealed", Amaimon said in his usual monotonous voice. Mephisto turns and stares at Amaimon, don't wanting to miss his reaction as he says:

"What would you do if I tell you that we have a little sister?", his eyes sparkling in expectation. But for Mephisto's deception, his face kept completely emotionless, and the only indication that he heard was taking off the yellow lollipop of his mouth, just before saying:

"I know we have a sister. I also see her more often than you, once you have been spending so much time in Assiah in the past two hundred years. I think this is starting to mess up with your head". Mephisto's unbelief was so much by hearing this that he didn't even facepalms, he just stared at his idiot little brother.

"No, Amaimon!", he finally said after a while stunned. "I wasn't talking about Astaroth!"

"But she is our only sister"

"That's what I'm trying to say, she isn't!", now Mephisto was practically yelling at Amaimon, who was still emotionless at first, but once the new information sank in him, his eyes widened. "Do you understand now?", Amaimon nods.

"As you can see, Yuri apparently gave birth to three children, and more important, it seems that all of them have the flames". This fact amazed Amaimon even more, though Mephisto was much calmer than before as saying it, which means the situation is pretty more complicated than it already seems. "Even though Rin still the only one who can use his powers", he continued, "You see, Mitsuko still sealed, something like Rin was, and once Yukio is the 'weakest', his powers hasn't exactly awakened.

"Wait, if none of them can use their powers already, how can you be so sure that they really got the flames?"

"Here is the thing, somehow, both of them had already used the flames. Mitsuko may be not as powerful as Rin, but she also has a great amount of power. In Yukio's case is a bit more complicated. Despite that he has the flames, he's more human than demon, so use it will be harder"

"So you want me to help with it?"

"Actually no. I'd love to test them~, but it would be a catastrophe if someone in Gehenna finds out what we got here...". Amaimon looks confused at him. "See, father doesn't have much interest in using Rin if it get to a war. I know what he's been planing, and I won't help, I can't just give up of this great position that I have here~ Anyway, having Rin in the true cross's side is already some kind of vantage, but nothing compared to the power of the demon kings, even if not all of us join it. But think about it, having three with this power, in some kind of arrangement, may equal the sides, which is a reasonable risk to be taken"

"I still don't understand, brother. Train them wouldn't be something good for you (In whatever you're planing to do)?"

"Yes, but like I said, if they find out about our little siblings, some measures will be taken, what means that they'll probably take one of them. Well, I can't still just dispense the need to train them. So here is the question: How to teach someone to do something without actually doing it?"

• • •

_Hum... So many people... I wonder how it's going to be... Ah! There are they! I'm so glad! I'm not very used to those crowds yet... _**{yes, it's part of the next pov}**

** [Shiemi's POV]**

"You're a disgrace to us walking dead!"

"So cool! I'm so jealous..."

"Right, it might be pretty annoying that Suguro is upset by getting someone to go to the dance party, but you don't have to worry too much about it, I'm sure you can still find someone..."

"It's easy for you to say it, Mitsuko-chan, you wasn't the one who asked 30 girls who had already been invited or 'wasn't going' "

I hear their talk as I walk toward them. They were so concerned with it that just realised me when I awkwardly raise my hand and approach them. "Heeey... Morning everyone". They look stunned at me asking confused why I came to school, which makes me blush. "Ah... You see... From now on, I'll be everyone's classmate! Please, take care of me!"

"Really?"

"You passed the mid-year admission test?!"

"I've had Yuki-chan teaching me this whole time, but I wanted to keep from everyone until I passed". As I answered Suguro's question, I saw that looking at him, Mitsuko had a strange expression on her face. I wonder why...

"So that's what the two of you had been secretly doing!", Rin asked, making me blush even more.

"Eh?", was it so obviously to Rin to suspect of us somehow? What was him thinking about all of it, by the way?

With my reaction, Rin also blushes and says "N-No..."

"Shiemi-san, the faculty room is this way". I look behind and see Yuki-chan calling me.

"Ah, yes". I look again at the others and wave while saying "See you later!".

I was turning to go with Yukio when I think of something. "Am, Mitsuko, how did you enrolled in the academy without the mid-year admission test?"

She looked a bit blank, with everyone suddenly staring at her. "Am... I don't really know, was my aunt who came to enrol me"

"Oh, ok so. Bye guys!". I turn and look at Yukio. He was still staring at Mitsuko, who was looking at the ground, despair on her face, and by her side was Rin, also staring at her. I tilt a bit my head, trying to understand the problem, when Yukio puts his hand on shoulder and says "Let's go?"

"Am... Yeah"

• • •

"Shiemi Moriyama! Hey, Why are you at school?!", asked Kamiki-san astonished as she see me and Paku-chan coming.

"She started midway! She's in class B with me!~"

"Yeah. Kamiki-san... Let's have lunch together!", but before she could reply, Paku-chan told me how cool is that we are now in the same class. So we started talking how we could call each other, and the whole time Kamiki-san stayed quiet... Oh, by the way...

"Then, Kamiki-san, can I call you 'Izumo-chan'?"

"Don't get me involved!", my eyes widen in amaze as she yell.

"I'm sorry about Izumo, she can be quite moody..."

"Ahaha, that's ok"

"By the way, you had entered school at good time. The school festival is coming up soon"

"Oh, that's right!". The school festival is so beautiful at night! I always went to the balcony and watched all those balloons and fireworks from above. "It's wonderful every year, though I can only watch from home these days..."

"I see... But you'll be able to participate this year! In the dance party and stuff!"

"Dance party?". I never heard about that...

"On the second day of the festival there is a music festival for students only, But we call it 'dance party'. We have famous artists visiting, and you can dress up and enjoy yourself until late at the night! Everyone is really looking forward to it!". My eyes widen as I think in how cool it must be.

"That sounds nice! I want to go!"

"But there's one condition. Only couples can participate"

"Couples?". My expectations drop as I hear it. "Do... do you mean... Lovers...?"

"I guess so. Most people are"

"I see..."

"But wouldn't it be fine to go with a friend? Why don't you ask someone out, Shiemi-chan?". I start to think about about it. Who would I go with? Meanwhile, Izumo-chan says something about I get invited, but I didn't payed much attention... Wait!

"I... I think I'll invite someone...!"

"Eh? Who are you inviting?!", Paku-chan suddenly asked me, but she badly finished the sentence and I heard someone calling me. By the door, was Rin, panting.

"Err... Shiemi, come here for a sec?"

"Okay, I wanted to talk to you as well". I turn to Paku and Izumo and say a 'see you later', then follow Rin to the balcony. "We've come pretty far from the others..."

"Have you heard about the dance party during the festival?"

"Yeah, it sounds like fun! I wanted to talk to you about it"

"Really?!", he suddenly gets excited, probably because of the dance party, it really looks nice.

"Yeah. You know, I...", I hear him saying that he is the one to say first, but when I see, I had already said. "... I was thinking of inviting Yuki-chan". Some seconds pass and Rin is frozen.

"Eh... Y-Yuki-chan... I see...", oh, he looks upset...

"Sorry, I said it first... What did you want to say?"

"No... It's nothing..."

"Are you sure?!". He was so excited... What might happened? He looks down... "Well, I just want to invite Yuki chan because I think it would help him relaxing a bit... Looks like he has lots of things to worry and think about... Rin, what could be making Yuki-chan like this?". But what I wouldn't expect was his reaction, when he replies, he's clearly angry.

"Nothing. Nothing is happening to that idiot"

"Eh?"

"No, never mind. Sounds good". He no longer looks angry, but I can see sadness in his look as he focus in nothing in particular below. "Invite him, so he can take a break. He is acting strange recently"

"Ah. Okey". I say as he turns and walks away.

• • •

**[Mitsuko's POV]**

"You lied". I shrink, suddenly feeling the urgency to disappear. "Why?"

I take a deep breath and dare looking into his eyes. He isn't angry, no, he is purely curious, just it. At this point, we had already stopped and left behind by the others, who didn't even notice, but I look both ways anyway. Just when I completely convinced myself that we're alone I speak. "Sincerely, I don't know. Actually, it wasn't really a lie. I mean, I got no idea how I entered. Back then Mephisto didn't know who I was, but he knew something. Otherwise, how could I enter without doing any test? Ok, I gave him a letter from Asako, but I don't think it was so important..."

"Yeah, I see, but still, why didn't you simply say 'I don't know'?"

"What? Really? It would seems like I'm dumb. Or lying (even though it's a lie). But doesn't matter, 2 people, possible 3, know that it was some sort of lie". I'm walking in circles around Rin now, once he still stood and grabbed my shoulder.

"Wait, what do you mean with 2, possible 3?"

"Well, _that_, my friend, is simple. Your brother (or should I say _our_?) also knows it's a lie because he saw me coming to enrol myself. Alone. Aaaaand, by possible 3, I'm referring to Shiemi. She saw the both of you starring at me"

"Right. Should we worry about it?"

I take some seconds to reply this one. Still not so sure, I just say "I wonder..."*

• • •

By the time I arrived in the class, everyone was already there, even Rin, who instead of sitting in his regular place, with Shiemi, was beside Shima, with his head laying the table. I shrug and sit with Shiemi, who looks surprised at me, and when I return the look, she blushes and quickly look down at the table.

"Hey, you don't have to be shy. I'm a nice person. Promise", I say, standing my hand to her. Still shyly, she takes my hand and look up at me. "Friends?", she nods. "Good". I smile and she returns me a bright smile, and then the teacher arrives.

Usually, I pay attention to the class in the cram school, but not because I think _'it's important'_ or because _'I want'_. Not that I don't care, but since when I was little I kinda was trained to be an exorcist, even though I'm a demon. Paying attention is just a way to forget some things for a sec...

It's the end of the last class of the day, which Shura was the teacher. She was sitting on the table in the front of the class, and when I was passing by her to leave, she called me.

"Hey, remember this test that you had? To fight with demons?", I nod, "I'm going to tell your score", she says as she get out of the table and circumvents it.

"Ok...". She starts looking for something in the mess of papers over the desk, while mumbling something, most likely to herself.

"Mephisto, actually, was the one supposed to tell you, and when I asked why he didn't, he just said 'It wasn't a good time for her'. Bite me. Since when he is so sympathetic? He's more like just pathetic...". So he wanted to talk to me about... My grade in a test? Why? Well, I think I could have know if Rin wasn't listening our conversation... Fine, whatever. I was about to ask something to Shura when she pulled a paper saying "Found it!". I look up at her, resigned, waiting she to continue. "You made it pretty good. Better than what we expected, actually. You're clever, and know how to use your sword, at least. In a scale of 0 to 100, you got 90". Wow, I didn't think I made it that good. "And there's one more thing", I look at Shura again, but this time is different, because now she sounded serious. "Today you're going to train with Rin" My eyes widen, and I raise an eyebrow as I say something genius:

"What?". I got it now, why Mephisto wanted to talk to me about my grade in a test. Because the 'test', wasn't the real test. Not for him.*

"Follow me, I explain everything when we get there. But before... I got to take some candles"*

Some minutes later, we stopped in front of a door made of metal, and Shura explained me a bit of the training, and she got interrupted once by shouts from the inside. "Not again! I swear, I'll beat you!", "Keep dreaming, nii-san", and then Rin screamed, angry. Shura rolled her eyes, and seeing my amaze, she said "No worry, that's normal". And with that, she opens the door, entering casually. With a bit of hesitation, I entered.

The room looks like an gym, and in the other side of it, there are some cages, one of them occupied by Rin and Yukio, who were hitting balls that were being fired from the wall. At least Yukio was. Rin was... Trying his best.

"Hey, are you coming or you will just stood there?". I blink, and after a moment I go where she is. Shura looks impatiently at me, holding a huge bag of candles, which she only drops on the floor when I'm by her side. I look at the bag when it hits the floor with a low thud. "Right, Mephisto told me everything". I stare at her in disbelief and despair, incapable to believe it's true, but also fearing the possibility. "Yes, I'm talking about it. I seriously had my doubts about the veracity of this information, but I think I won't have to wait much longer to confirm it, once I'm now in charge to train you"

"Wait...", I look at Yukio, who was still with Rin in the cage, probably not hearing the talk, and Shura follows my look, then turns back to face me.

"If he knows?", I nod, "Yes, we had to tell him, not because he's a teacher, but also being your brother, he has the right to know". I make a face in annoyance, by pure stubborn, but Shura just ignored my reaction. "Well, let's start with a simple exercise. You take three candles and put them in a line. You have to light the two in the ends at the same time, without lighting the one in the middle"

"Looks simple", I shrug and sit in the floor beside the pack, taking the candles.

Shura ducks and whispers in my ear "Rin took quite a while to do that". I gulp, but after a better thought, looked at her raising an eyebrow. "Ok, got it, it's Rin. But good lucky anyway"

I turn again to face the candles that I just put on the floor. It's not that difficult, right? Just have in mind it, yeah, have in mind... I close my eyes, picturing a little flame lighting the candles. I take a deep breath and open my eyes. And now, just focus. Ok, calm down, stare at the candles, think of a flame. Breath, stare, flames. Breath, stare... flames. What am I doing?... WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?

And then, boom. The three of then burst in blue flames. I instinctively close my eyes and cover my face with my arm, ducking.

A moment later, I open my eyes. The sudden burst caught everyone's attention. I got red as soon as I saw their expression of horror and surprise. Oh god, how terribly have I failed? But when I saw the candles, for my amaze, there was just a little sparkle in each one, just how I imagined at first. My eyes widened, and was Shura's comment that got me back to reality.

"Well, this is enough proof that you really are..."Yukio cleaned his throat, preventing her to finish the phrase, and realising that she almost said 'Satan's daughter', or something like that, which is the awful reality, she trailed off and said instead:"But you still made it wrong. You wasn't supposed to light the one in the middle". I blow the candles and look at her, she nods positively and turns back to the other side, whispering to Yukio, but I still could hear, "Well, but this is a really good first attempt. Seriously, that girl..."

"I know", Yukio said, in the same low tone, and then glanced at me, and I quickly looked at the floor, as if I didn't heard.*

Three hours later, Shura said "Fine, you can go now if you want". I look at the clock, my eyes widening. Burning candles showed itself a really good pastime. Seriously, the time flies when you put them in instant combustion. I stand, pull my shirt and walk toward she.

"So, where do you get so many candles?", she laughs.

"Really? I was expecting some questions, but not about... "

"But not about the material?", I cut her off, "Ok, never mind. Actually, I was wondering if I could..."

"Talk with him?", I was staring at Yukio, and then looked at Shura, biting my lower lip. "I don't even know why you're asking me that, he's your brother after all"

"Yeah, but this doesn't seems quite right..."

"It's just your imagination. Look, many girls are crazy for him, I don't know why you're so scared of him"

"He's my teacher! Of exorcism. And God, he's my brother"

"Yeah, yeah, you got what I meant" She said pushing me to where he was. He was in a desk, correcting some tests, and seeing me, he lift his look.

"Yes?"

"Uhm...", I looked back to ask Shura's help, but she had already gone. I look back at him. "Look, I feel terribly strange about all of this, and I know you also aren't exactly ok with the whole thing, so... I just wanted to make sure that we're fine"He looked at me as if I'm a difficult puzzle that he was trying to decrypt. "It's all ok, don't worry, it's just that I wasn't prepared for a situation like this. Imagining that I have a sister..."

"Specially having in mind who is the father..."

"Yes... And also, you're different from Rin. I don't know... You might be weaker than him, specially now that you're still sealed, but the way you use your skills is different, actually, you're quite different from each other."

"So it's just it?", I raise an eyebrow.

"I guess so. We might talk about it an other time"

"Yeah, we might. And maybe you tell me everything sometime", he looks at me narrowing his eyes, but I just ignore, "I better go now, things to do. You know, those teachers who love to give homework" I give him a smile after this, turning to go to the door.

Before I leave the room, I turn again to inside to call Rin. "Hey, I'm going to do some homework. Wanna some help?"

"Oh, yes. Go first, I reach you"

"Ok". And then, I close the door, which I stare for a while before turn and walk alone through the corridor, till the nearest door.

* * *

**Soooo, was it good? I hope! And pleeeeaaase, leave a reviw, I'm dying for some! Anyway, about the chapter: yes, I'm planing to put the Illuminati arc, but a bit different, I also want to but something that I'm not going to tell, but it's not that difficult to guess, I actually mentioned it in a pov. Other note: in this chapter, I mentioned a demon king, Astaroth, she is a girl and will soon appear hehe. **

**And I don't know if you saw or not the * that I put in some parts. Those * indicates all the moments that I had the urge to end the chapter :P (and now I know how to put lines!)**

**More: I hate myself! I think I'm giving the information too easily! I don't know what you think, after all, you don't review! Whatever, I'm complaining too much :S And by the way, I actually received a review and I just saw it after finishing writing it, so just adding: thanks Yamashita Akira! Happy that you're enjoying this fic :)))**


	9. I wouldn't have noticed-p1

**Heey! How are you, beauty people? Not wanting to kill me, I hope, specially knowing that I've dove this chapter something like 3 days ago hehe. But here it is, aaand, I guess this is the chapter that start what I really wanted to do. Yes, until now, nothing of this was part of my original idea (which changed a bit, by the way), I was just... Getting to the point. And, we still don't have much action yet, but next chapter will be different.**

** [Shiemi's POV]**

_How could that happen?_

_ All happened so fast... I can't believe it is really true. That is just so bad! Everyone is so sad... Rin might be the one most affected, but he's always really emotive... Well, but in some way, Ryuji-kun also reacted really bad about the latest events._

_ What a shame... How could something so good became so dark? I feel like everything had turned upside down. The festival..._

_ The festival was amazing, even though I had double work to do(in the haunted house and delivering flowers), I had such a good time! So many stalls with games, food, that beautiful and magic illumination and decoration... And so many people! Some students were working as shopkeepers, participating of attractions or simple walking around among many other people, but all of them were clearly so happy._

_ Just that made me feel good, but something unexpected happen, and it turned everything even better. While delivering some flowers, I heard someone calling me. Was Rin. We wasn't really talking with each other lately, but that time we did, and this made me so happy! And then, caching me by surprise, he asked: "Shiemi, dance with me". My eyes widened and I felt my cheeks heat. What is that all of sudden? I thought he was mad at me, and it's great that he isn't anymore, but why this fast change of behaviour?_

_ And then, he took my hand and ran. We ran through the people, who stared at us as we passed, but that didn't bother me, because it was really true, Rin really wanted to invite me... He took me to somewhere less crowded, and at that moment, I wasn't astonished anymore, I was smiling. "Rin..". His soft expression lightened even more, and his face got pink as he awkwardly took my hand, just before we dance._

_ I was filled with joy. Lately, I was completely confused, but now, it couldn't feel righter. That moment really could least forever._

_ But sadly it had to end..._

_ ... In... Such a terrible way._

• • •

**2 DAYS BEFORE – ONE DAY FOR THE FESTIVAL**

** [Shura's POV]**

"Uh..." What was I supposed to say? Damn, I'm too tired. Stupid clown making me wake up early... Oh, yeah, "During the festival, a huge crowd of tourists will rush in, so, from today until the school festival ends, we have increased the number of patrolling staff!"

"Um..." An elder man in the group of exorcists right in front of me raised his hand, "While we're on that subject, have we investigated the cause?"

"Not yet. We're still investigating it!". Some in the group got quiet, but most of them started to argue. I can't blame them, I'm also not very comfortable with the situation... But I also can't let them be too concerned about it right now... "HEY. I guess there are also things for us to understand, but now, shut up and get to work! Thats all. Break into your groups!"

_"Huh?! How is it? Have you accomplished much in being like a female ninja?"_. Oh, great. And to top it off, I still have to listen to that bald head.

"Mephisto personally appointed me as the 'captain of the special patrol squad' during the school festival! I'm too busy to even hide myself!", after this, I stopped yelling at him and, after recalling yesterday's events, added "Besides, we don't even have more concrete evidence, so we can't make a move. Seriously, I'll get killed..."

I have already been suspecting of Takara Nemu, and yesterday I got the confirmation that he is a spy. _Mephisto's_ spy, to be more precise. And to make this better, Mephisto also threatened me, now, I better get away from Takara, or he'd kill me himself... I can't picture yet how someone dressed in such a way could do it, but I'm not dumb, I'm very aware of how dangerous he is...

_"Then I have good news for you"_, Angel's annoying voice took me off my thoughts, and what he said next panicked me, _"We've tracked down a spy"_

"What?"

_"We're going to question him from now on. I'll give you more instructions as soon as I find anything. Until then, be the captain"_

And the call ended.

Bastards, when we need results they find nothing, when my life depends on their incompetence they do something? You've gotta be kidding me!

Ok, calm down. There are more spies, maybe it's an other one. Yes... I don't think Takara had been caught, he's just a boy, they wouldn't suspect of him so easily, especially without interacting with him... Right, I'm might not be dead, yet.

• • •

** [Mitsuko's POV]**

I was laying in my bed looking at the ceiling extremely bored. No, actually I was just too lazy to go and do my homework. And I was like this for something like 20 minutes already when Sumiko called me. "Seriously? You're going to waste your time in such a way?". It took me some seconds to lazily turn my head to her direction and simply stare at her expressionless. She rolled her eyes and threw the book that was reading away as she sank her head in the pillow.

"What do you want to do?", I reluctantly asked.

"Dunno. Let's figure something out"

I rolled over till fall from the bed over my knees. I got up and walked towards the window while Sumiko mumbled something like 'what the hell are you doing?'.

"Why there are so many people out there?"

She rose her head from the pillow and stared at me with narrowed eyes. "Really? In what world do you live? They started this morning to organize the stuff for the festival"

"Oh", I remember we talking about that. Actually, everyone was talking about that. How could I forget? "I didn't leave the dorm today yet"

"You didn't leave the bed today"

"Shut up and come here. Let's do something (By the way, I just left the bed)"

"Going"

Some minutes later, after getting dressed and fighting my hair, we left the dorm and wandered through the students. I felt a lazy idiot after seeing them working.

"Hey, Mitsuko-san!"

"Uhm?". I looked a bit confused at the direction that I heard someone calling me. "Oh, hi Moriyama-san"

"(You can call me Shiemi) Look, we are working on a haunted house"

"Yeah, and I'm seeing you will be the..."

"Mountain witch"

"Yes... Oh, by the way, this is Sumiko. Shiemi, Sumiko. Sumiko, Shiemi. And over there...", I said pointing the girl painting a poster, "Is Paku", they greeted each other.

"So... What are you going to do?", asked Shiemi, shyly.

"Well, my class is in charge of light foods, so I guess I will work there, I don't have a proper excuse to pass it..."

"It might be fun!"

"Maybe...", I said, not really excited.

"Hey, look there, it's Izumo!". I spotted the purple haired girl talking to Paku as Shiemi walked toward them, appearing behind Paku. Izumo was startled in the moment she saw the 'mountain witch', while the other girl just got a bit surprised as the blond yelled "The planetarium's great". They had a short talk and Izumo left pissed of with Shiemi. As usual.

"I feel sorry for her. She is so innocent that doesn't realizes that her kindness enrages Izumo"

"What's up with her?", Sumiku asks me with a sign of annoyance in her voice.

"I feel like she tries to push everyone away(Paku may be an exception), I mean, sometimes she is really smug, but that can also be just a facade..."

"Well, I don't think so, there is no excuse to be mean with her"

"Yes...". We walked towards Shiemi and Paku, reaching in time to hear Paku almost yelling at the blond girl, which is pretty unusual, at least.

"Didn't Okumura-kun invite you?!"

"Uhm? No. But that time at lunch, we talked about Yuki-chan, that he's so tired lately that inviting him might be a good idea. Rin acted pretty weirdly though..."

"Maybe he wanted to invite you but couldn't say?", Paku pointed.

"Really? I had thought that if he invited someone it would be Mitsuko"

My eyes widen. What? Why would she think... Wait... My face turns red with realisation. "Well, actually he did invite me...", and then I quickly added, chuckling, "But it was pure despair, the only one that he really wanted to invite was you, Shiemi, and when you said that you started to have regular classes, he saw his chance... By the way, what we have is more like a... siblings relationship". Shiemi didn't really paid attention in the last part, amazed with the fact that Rin actually wanted to invite her. "I think me and Sumiko are going now... See you later"

• • •

"I've gotten rid of all my regrets about the dance party, and I shall pour all my strength into the class' plan!"

"Yeah, really looks like you're into this", I said, noticing the headband that Rin was wearing, in which was written 'rice ball'. "How do you feel being a shopkeeper?"

"Aren't you going to help?", he annoyed asked, I shrugged.

"Okumura-kun, you're giving up already?!", asked an unbelieved Shima.

"You too, just give it up already...", said Bon, not caring much.

"I'll go, even if I have to make Konekomaru-san wear female clothes!(Even though it might be a bit scary)"

"... No. How do I say this, actually, I... I've joined the sutra-transcribing club, and I'll be going to the party with the club's president...". I looked above the book that I was reading with an eyebrow raised, seeing that Konekomaru's face was red while he was awkwardly speaking, and also that Shima and Rin were...

"YOU'VE GOT BE KIDDING ME!"

... Quite surprised... And maybe a bit indignant.

And then, without any warn, an enraged Bon yelled at them "HEY! You noisy bunch, you've only studied a bit of exorcism, haven't you?! ESPECIALLY OKUMURA! Just because the test and execution are postponed, it doesn't mean they don't exist!"

And then Rin answered him, and they kept arguing, but I was no longer paying attention. Now, one only word is spinning in my head, without ever going away... _Execution_...

...

"SHUT UP!", They all looked stunned at me, astonished. "What do you mean by execution?", contrasting with the yell, I asked the last part in quite the same way a scared child'd do.

Bon and Konekomaru took some time to process the situation before answering, while Rin, the only one with potential to understand my fear, didn't.

"Some months ago, when the Vatican found out about Okumura-kun's hereditariness, they had decided to execute him, but Mephisto convinced them to rethink, so they postponed to 6 months later, when we will attempt for the first time the exorcism test"

I shift my look between Rin and Konekomaru, who answered me. "So... If he fails..."

"He dies", said Bon some seconds later, cautiously.

I take a deep breath and mumble "Ok...". I deviate my look to the book, trying to read, not managing to do it, my head is spinning. And then, I feel a hand in my shoulder. I look up, seeing Rin.

"Are you ok?". Maybe he finally realised.

"Yes"

"I don't think so". I don't reply. He looks around and, after looking at something for a second and narrow his eyes, he looks away, changing his expression back, as if the last action had never happened. I look in the same direction he had and spot Shiemi, who was immersed in thoughts, maybe confused.

"I'm fine, I can think about it later. But now... I want you to stop being idiot with Shiemi"

"What?! Yukio is the only idiot here..."

"Shh!"

"But..."

"I said shh, now listen", thwarted, he remained silent, "You've got to have in mind how delicate she is... And the weird ways she can get upset", I said recalling all the times that Izumo rudely talked to her, without affecting the girl, "She acts in her way, and you know that she didn't mean to hurt you, she never does. Just wait Shiemi take her time, she is pretty confused with all that love stuff"

"What do you mean by lov-"

"Shh, you like her. Now go back to your friends"

He groaned, but did as I told. I followed him with my eyes as he walked away, and I kept watching the boys in an attempt to push away some depressive thoughts. And that was when something occurs me. I know Rin for less than a month, but it feels like ages... But then I realise that still there are so many things that I don't know about them... And it hurts. It seems almost superficial, I mean, I just discovered that he might be executed! And that is because he is a son of Satan... Something that I am, by the way. And then, there is Yukio. I badly know him... Crap, I badly _talk_ to him, I... I am sucks in pushing depressive thoughts away.

• • •

After cram school, me and Rin went to train, as it's been since last week. Today, Shura divided her time between training sword's combat with Rin and sitting in front of me in the floor with three candles between us. Apparently, I'm having some kind of blockage. Sometimes the candles burst in flames and sometimes simply nothing happens. She says that I'm afraid of using my powers. Ha, where did she take it from?

Anyway, hopefully no attempt is a complete lost of time... But still, why are they trying to train me when I have to remain a secret? Why did _I _even agree with it when I had the urge to hide?

_Why _do I _keep going?_

Because I don't know what to think.

…

Or maybe... Maybe it's all my imagination - the need to keep the truth from everyone including me. Maybe I know that it's all fake, that I'm not human, even though I'm also not a demon. I'm Just something in the middle.

So, if I have, in the back of my conscience, the will to assume what I truly am, why does the major part of me says "Hide"?

Is that because it would mean that my entire life was some kind of lie?

Or...

Something else?

…

Maybe, just maybe, it's a pre-

"Oi! Are you even listening?". I blink. For a brief moment a light appeared in my head, but it's gone, just like a dream that you forget when wake up. Now, Shura is staring at me with irritation.

"Sorry"

"Fine, let me explain again...". And that time I payed attention and remained quiet, as an unnoticed tear rolled down my face.

Yeah, that's really not my day.

It's been almost a week since my last depressive crisis... You know, all that trauma that I lived - my whole life crumbling and twisting in a single day and Asako 's death. I could stay awake for entire nights sobbing and trying to hide my cry in the pillow, and forget everything by the morning, as if was all perfectly fine.

But despite all this crap, I was having a happy week... Till today.

I don't know what happened, I don't know why I'm acting like that again - _depressive_, I just know that today everything started to get worse... And it's not going to be fine very soon, not at all.

• • •

**1 DAY BEFORE – FIRST DAY OF THE FESTIVAL**

** [Rin's POV]**

We were waiting for already something like twenty minutes when someone announced "Headmaster, Johann Faust, if you would please raise the curtain". Unless you were expecting him to fall from the sky instead of came and make a boring speech, you may have been quite surprised. One minute later without anything happen, I heard some students around commenting 'Look, above!', 'Isn't that the headmaster?!' and other things. Looking up, I saw Mephisto falling with parachutes.

While showing off, he said "Lengthy speeches are dumb... So I'll make it short! This festival is undoubtedly a festival all of you students!", and after landing, he added "Eat! Drink! Dance! While barely defending the student norms, you should enjoy yourselves to the fullest. Here, I announce that true cross academy festival is officially open!". He still a stupid clown, but I have to admit that it was badass.

After that, me and Mitsuko headed to our stall, where we passed most of the day. Godaiin and the other guys were also there, so I think it was really cool. Everyone liked our food, even Mephisto. Some time he passed by jumping as a child and wearing a ridiculous bow with fluffy ears.

_"Oh, Me-... Headmaster! Come and eat! Ah, line up properly, though?"_

_ "Okumura-kun?! Just what are you selling out here?!". When he approached the stall, I gave him a bowl with Onijiri. "Let's see..". And then... Well I don't know exactly how to describe his reaction, but I think he liked it. "Hmph... I've taken quite a liking to it...! Set up your food stall inside the cross festival's meeting place tomorrow. I have the budget for all the equipment and so forth"_

_ "Huh?"_

_ "However, place a few more female workers. It's filthy", he snapped his fingers and a pile of female uniforms appeared in my hands, and then, with a different tone, he approached Mitsuko and continued, "Just little sister here isn't enough to suppress all this boys"_

_ Her eyes widened in indignation and she pushed him while saying "Perv!". It caught the other's attention, but once Mephisto used a lower tone in that last part, I was the only one else able to hear, so they just stared at them with confused faces._

_ Mephisto left and I looked at the others, shrugging. "Anyway, at least our persistence has been paid!"_

_ Despite Mitsuko, who groaned, them all ignored the last incident, and Godaiin said "That's right. It's mainly thanks to Okumura-kun for spending a lot of effort cooking. But...", he paused for a while before continuing, I could notice that he was a bit apprehensive, "On the day itself, majority of our classmates are participating in the dance party... So I wonder if we'll have enough workers..."_

And that's why I'm now running to reach Izumo, who I had been looking for for almost a hour already. "Izumo!". Mephisto told us to place more female workers. Not that I give a fuck about it, but we do need more workers anyway.

"What?", said turning to me, as I reached her.

"I finally found you! Are you going back from cram school?"

"That's right. What is it?"

"No, that's...", I kneeled and held a uniform above my head and quickly said "I'm counting on you, Izumo! Wear this and help me being the cashier!"

"NO! How about asking Moriyama Shiemi?"

"Ah... I'm kinda of awkward with her right now", my cheeks heat.

"There are plenty of girls out there, aren't there?"

With that, I stop acting awkwardly because of the mention of Shiemi and look serious at her, a bit indignant. "YOU IDIOT! This is work, so I have to ask someone who I trust". She stopped and looked wide eyed at me, probably astonished. "It's not just anybody!"

"What...", she started, but I cut her off, now practically begging her.

"That's why, I'm counting on you! I'll treat you to some Gori-Gori-kun!"

"Ah, geez... Ok, I got it! I'll help you! I'm going there!"

"Seriously? Alright, I'm saved!"

"There's no way I'm helping you idiot", she said that, but I just didn't hear.

"... You're always helping me out! I'll return you this favour someday!"

"You... Moriyama Shiemi also... If you would just learn to look at the other side of people!", I stopped being cheery, now she looked pretty annoyed. "Besides... I don't trust anyone". She looked at me one last time and then went away. I looked expressionless at her, and then, after a moment, I wondered out loud:

"Did I say something to annoy her?"

• • •

**THE DAY - SECOND DAY OF THE FESTIVAL**

** [Third person's POV (focus on Angel and Lighting)]**

While the festival was going on, in somewhere else there was an interrogatory. Well, not exactly, unless torturing someone to death without receiving a single word would be considered an interrogatory. Because that's exactly what Angel was doing.

"Geez. Can't just cleave his mouth off already?!", he yell, completely annoyed with the lack of answers the captured spy provided them.

"It's about time you tell me, Arthur. Before he dies as a sandbag for your stress", stepping out of the shadows, there was Lighting, clearly smarter than the Paladin, but still in a lower position. Even though position wasn't something really necessary for him to have some control over Arthur...

"The reason that he doesn't respond to all sorts of dealings and physical suffering... Is this! Besides, there's probably an other spy out there. Killing him is no big deal", next to them, two exorcists were having trouble to open the door, which caught Angel's attention. "What's it?"

"The doors don't open!"

"_What?_"

Being the only one completely calm, lightning simply said "We've been trapped in. Could this be work of the other spy...?"

"What?!"

"Our task was to...", curiously, the middle aged man, the spy, started talking, even with visible pain. "Confine you people int his place"

"Really... I see. So there's going to be a major event that they don't want us to disturb", Lighting concluded.

"You people aren't invited... You shouldn't be able to communicate with the outside world from down here. You shall stay put here till 'it' ends smoothly"

Unaffected, Lighting said "Gee. I'd gladly oblige... But this boys have a thing with events, so I don't know"

Coming down the stairs, several exorcist came, bringing two salamanders. With them, also were a woman and a boy, spy's wife and son. It's a dirty game, but efficient. Afraid of Lighting's words, about harming his family, the man gave them the Illuminati's intentions. Kidnap a girls in the japanese division.

"And her name is?". Having nothing more to lose, the spy gave them her name.

• • •

**[Izumo's POV]**

"Waah!~ Where did you get your gold necklace done? I'm late!". Running from one side to another, Paku desperately tried to get ready for the music festival. It was already annoying me.

"Hurry up and go. I can't concentrate"

"Were you invited as well, Izumo-chan?"

"Nope. The one I was invited to, was to be a shopkeeper. I'm not going though"

Paku quietly stood before the door for a moment, before say "Then I'm going"

"See you". I then concentrated again in my reading, but she called me again.

"Izumo-chan, be honest with your feelings"

I wouldn't show, but I wasn't as indifferent about what she said as I wished. So, as soon as she left I put my phones and started to listen to some music while I tried to read, but without much success. After some minutes, it got harder to ignore the annoying thoughts in my head: _'I'm counting on you, Izumo'_, _'It's not just anybody!'_... Oh, ENOUGH! I jump out of the chair. "N-NO! I'm not moved by that guy's words!"

I sit again, still affected, but after some moment to calm down, Paku's last words echoes in my head. _'Be honest with your feelings'_.

Fine, I go... Apparently, my thoughts - _or feelings_ \- got the best of me.

• • •

I can't believe that I'm actually doing it! This uniform... It's too embarrassing, and is almost making me regret, forget Rin's request and go back to the dormitory. Think of something... Right! If I break a promise like this, I'll feel awful! Yes...

Thinking of that, I almost didn't listen. "Oi, you. Come here at one". Behind a pillar, There was someone... Takara Nemu...?!

"Huh? Why? I'm busy"

"Come". I was already going away, but what he said next made me turn to him in fear. "Kamiki. Tsukumo's precious mascot".

With a puff, a little and ruined plush fox appeared in the puppet's mouth.

"Why... Why do you have that... Answer me!", I stare at him, without understanding. The lucky charm that I gave to Tsukumo... How does he have it? The last time that I saw her we were in the- "Oh, no. Are you from the Illuminati?". He didn't reply immediately, and until he did so, I couldn't help but think _why so early_...

"You'll be spotted right away here. Come along if you want to know. Quickly!", and then, he jump from the wall.

"... Tch". Apparently, I have no alternative but to follow him. I climb the wall and look down. A sweat drop cross my face. And I jump.

He take me to the highest level of the academy, a open area with a helipad. "Here should be good"

"Ha... Ha...". I look at the puppet, still holding the plush fox. "Why do you have that doll...?". I wait for him to give me an answer, which didn't come. That guy... "DID YOU DO SOMETHING TO TSUKUMO?!"

"No". With that, he throws the fox to me, and I catch, a bit surprised. "Tsukumo left it to me. Take good care of it"

I blink. "She left it to you...?!". If it's true, it means that he saw her after the last time that I did. But... No, it can't be, this fox is too special for her to give to some strange. "No way! I gave this to her as a charm to keep on her at all times! There's no way that she'd leave it to you! What is it? Answer me!"

"I'm the coordinator". I loose the grip that I had on the plush.

"The coordinator...?"

"I've been monitoring you guys, and coordinating things to make sure it is transferred properly"

"Then what is it now? What are you coordinating now?"

"In order to have you transferred to the Illuminati, I'm watching over you"

My eyes widen. It's really this. Crap. It's always at times like these that I'm not ready to fight! I only have one set of summoning papers left... How am I supposed to use it against a strong opponent?

And, as if he was reading my thoughts, he said "Don't do it. My master told me to avoid unnecessary injuries". That doesn't matter, I have to settle this!

"Then, why don't we fight so don't injure ourselves? That's just what I wanted!". I take my summoning papers. "Please, hear my humble plea. When my righteous request is fulfilled, I will be in peace". Uke and Mike appear, ready to attack.

They are going towards the blond boy. But sharply stop as a huge toy robot appear in a puff right in front of them.

"What... What in the world is this thing?!"

"Plastic doesn't make it look any better"

Both foxes are shocked, but I can't stop now. "Don't turn back! 'Shake, shake, trembling, tremble and shake'! Purify...". I desperately chant, but I didn't do it fast enough, before I could finish, the robot launched both fists, striking the two foxes, which made them disappear. I cross my arms in front of my head to avoid the burst.

"You shouldn't bother the grown-ups...", he start saying but stop when notices, as soon as the smoke was gone, that I was jumping the wall.

"Fire!"

While falling, I saw a huge fist coming after me. "No way. Weren't we going to have no injuries?". I thought it was going to strike me, the same way as it did with my familiars. It could have hit me, if Shima hadn't appeared and hit it first with his khakkhara.

"Hey, you there. Could you guys stop bullying my Izumo-chan?"

"Pink head... ", I look at him, quite surprised.

"I got to you first. It has to be the work of fate~ Oh yeah, I was supposed to contact them as soon as possible"

"As if I would let you, brat". And then, not just a fist, but the whole robot appeared of nowhere to hit us, but Shima took me and jumped out of his range. And as he did it, he casually said "I guess I can't. Oh, well..."

And then he started to chant something. I looked amazed at him as black flames appeared, forming a demon as big as the robot toy... Actually, even bigger. And darker.

"Can you help me out a little, Yamantaka-kun?"

"Finally, about time... I was itching for an outburst", the demon said.

Yamantaka... It's a high level wisdom-king class demon...! "When did you start using such a high-tier familiar?!"

"Hum... Since I was a kid, maybe? But it really uses up strength, so I rarely use it... But to protect Izumo-chan, that's different!~ ", saying this, he attempt to kiss me.

"You sly fox! Put me down!". He stop, and I look above, seeing the demons fighting. The black flames involved the robot, but didn't left any injuries. "What's up with those black flames?"

"They are different from physical red flames. They are more like flames from Gehena. The physical red flames get rid of demon, but they only do so by destroying the physical body. The demons inside can enter a different body and be resurrect. But these black flames do the opposite. They leave the body unharmed and destroy the demons inside". And, as to demonstrate it, a perfect robot fell lifelessly on the floor.

"Aren't they like Satan's flames?"

"No. Satan's flames are more unique. They can burn whatever they want"

Then, Takara summoned a mass of plush bunnies, but Yamantaka easily got rid of them. Shima chanted again and, before the blond could scape, he hit him with his staff., making Takara fall on the floor. "When these black flames are used on humans, the body won't be harmed. Instead, only the soul will burn..."

He chanted once again, maybe in an attempt to take of the flames from Takara's body, but as he did that, the boy opened his eyes.

My eyes widen. Thinking about it, I don't remember seeing h-. In the next instant I find myself being thrown backwards by some kind of force. "Wha-What was that...?!". Shima, also thrown, was looking at where we were just a second ago. There, the puppet was talking with the boy.

"Calm down, Nemu. Sleep...". What the...?

"So that's your true nature...! As I thought, you're sir Pheles' pawn, right?", And turning back to me Shima said "Izumo-chan! Come back here...". He start saying, but stop as I slap him.

"I can walk. I'm going to get help. Until then, I'll leave things to you and Yamantaka". That's it, I can't stay here any longer as someone useless... And even less needing protection. No, I'm going to help somehow. "I'll definitely come back to save you! Just hold on!"

"Izumo-chan!". I had already turned my back to him, going toward the stairs, when I felt a sharp pain cross my chest, but even though such a small part of me hurt, it hurt _so_ badly... "That's not nice".

Shima's voice echoed in my head, and it made realise. _He_ _hit_ me.

That was the last thing that I could think before my world become darkness, just like the flames that burned me from inside.

**I think it's more than clear, but just to make official: I'm not updating weekly :P It's more like bi-monthly, but ok.**

**corJ6172, thanks for the review! Happy that you're liking, and sorry for not making much clear who is speaking, it's just that for me, as author, things are easier to understand (REALLY? DON'T TELL ME) than for the readers.**

**And the way I see the things is different from the way the readers see, that's why I so want reviews!**

**Well, I think that's it. And please wait patiently for the next chapter, 'cause I have no fucking idea of how to write it hahahaha bye. :P (But I will)**


	10. Even if they were to find us-p2

**(This is the second time that I'm updating this chapter, when I but it in the first time on fanfictio, it got completely screwed up, now it makes more sense.)**

**So hey guys, I finally updated and I have no f****** excuse for my delay, but I assure you it wasn't entirely because I was lazy :P But anyway, here's the chapter, which, in my head, had much more action and was at least twice its size, but yeah, that's it. AND if I get at least 2 review until one week from now, I will update within two weeks. REALLY! Promise.**

**Until then, have fun with this. (By the way, I'm introducing one especial character not-so-entirely-OC, okey? Ps.: I like her)**

**[Third person's POV]**

Nothing disturbed them, not even Rin's incapacity to dance without stepping on her foot, nor his cell phone, which rang. He just declined the call and then they continued with their awkward dance. Unfortunately, the cell phone rang again, and after checking the screen Rin cursed and distanced a bit from Shiemi, as he answered it. But despite the distance, Shiemi still heard when he said:

"Yukio! You just screwed the moment!". This made her giggle a little bit, but she stopped as soon as realised his sudden change, now, his body was tense.

In the other side of the line Yukio was saying "Nii-san, I don't know what you're talking about, but we have other things to worry about. Izumo is missing", Rin answered with a confused 'what?', right before Yukio continued. "Shima was the one supposed to tell you the situation, but then we lost contact. Anyway, go find her, and also, if you see Takara, warn us. And is Shiemi with you?"

"What makes you think that?! And what are you asking that for?"

Annoyed, Yukio says "Nothing, I just wanted you to tell her the situation"

"Oh...", Rin says, a bit embarrassed, and end the call. He turns to face Shiemi, and she, while wondering what exactly was going on, noticed in his look a mixture of worry, confusion and surprise, but also...determination.

Rin explained her everything, and when he finished, Rin and Shiemi were staring at each other, both feeling a bit awkward. But the urgency of the situation caused them to go right away look for Izumo without saying more than 'goodbye' and 'good luck'.

• • •

Everyone froze at the very moment that they saw a very bright light coming from above. Even those who didn't know exactly what it was got nervous, and those who knew the light's meaning, couldn't help but also being confused. If someone had told them about it half a hour before, they wouldn't have believed...

**some minutes earlier**

"Dammit". He cursed while putting back the phone in his pocket. It was about the seventh time that Yukio tried to get in touch with Shima, and just like the other six times, he didn't answer. What the hell could he be doing?

Shura made it very clear that everything slightly suspicious must be reported, but even if he found anything, it was pretty weird that he hadn't answered any of the calls. Unless he was in danger.

But even that alternative sounded strange, specially having in mind that Shima wasn't the kind of person who would get into a fight, much less without warning. Unless the trouble got to him, which is really unlikely in the current situation.

Yukio didn't know what else to think. Besides it really wasn't the time for that, so he just momentarily forgot about Shima and kept with his own search through the academy.

• • •

A little bit far from there, Shura was having similar problems. Not that she couldn't get in touch with someone, no, actually she was speaking - really anxiously - with Angel.

"Angel, you bald-head!You're late, I need backup now!"

"Don't worry. I will be in Japan in 30 seconds. With me, the paladin, there's nothing to fear". He, Lightning and some other exorcists were trapped in a room, because of the work of a spy, and they had already spent some time trying to unlock the doors, unsuccessfully, and even though the situation required some urgent actions, Angel was still acting like always: so pleased of himself.

But even him got shaken with what came next.

• • •

When everyone split up to search for Izumo, Mitsuko decided to go to the upper part of the academy. She would probably find nothing there, but she kinda wanted that to happen..

She was walking up the stairs when suddenly a black light came from the top pavement. Even though it vanished as quickly as appeared, she got stunned for a few seconds before she started walking again, this time a bit faster, almost running.

Mitsuko was really apprehensive, so she tried not to think about it. Instead, she looked at the ground and at times to the buildings around there. And that's when she saw it.

She looked up at the building right beside her. On the roof, she could swear that she saw a shadow. Stopping once again, she stared at the precisely place where she had seen the silhouette and, some seconds later, she caught another movement. Now that she was paying attention, she could see that it was a person.

Without much thinking, she called out "Hey!". Yeah, it was probably a damn stupid idea, specially because the person stopped, between two spires. Like a cold shower, she got filled with fear. But now there was no turning back. Trying to look confident, she said, glad that her voice didn't fail: "Who are you?"

But the person just walked away, disappearing once again. She was still looking at that point a few seconds later, forgetting for a moment about the light she had seen moments ago. She wasn't sure if she was sad or relieved that the person walked away, 'cause this way she could just pretend that it had never happened, which would clearly make her more comfortable, but a part of her really wanted to know who was that... And was that part that she cursed with all her strength when the person suddenly appeared in front of her.

• • •

About 10 meters ahead, there was someone, wearing a cloak, with the face covered by the hood. Something told her that was the person in the ceiling, even though that didn't make any sense; the other building was to high to be able to jump and there was no quick way to get down here, but she was sure that it was the same person.

The person started walking towards her, who didn't move until the other was less than two meters from her. Mitsuko took three uncertain steps back, but the strange calmly walked forward, eventually putting an end to the distance between them. Well, actually once the cloak was long enough to cover the person's feet, it looked like the person was sliding instead of walking. She gulped, realising that now the person was right by her side, facing her, but even this way Mitsuko could only see the person's mouth, once the hood created a dark shadow that covered the rest of the face. She was looking askance, so couldn't conclude much, just that the person wasn't smiling.

The silent lasted for so long that she wondered if the person would actually say something – or even move -, but eventually, almost in a whisper, the other said "Who are you?". Her tone was very low, but didn't have any trace of weakness. And, yes, it was a girl. The voice didn't tell much, but she was probably about Mitsuko's age, maybe a bit older, like 20.

"I-I asked first". Her voice slightly failed, and she cursed herself for that, even though she wasn't really sure if the other noticed it. And, discarding any possible answer that Mitsuko thought she would give, the woman just laughed.

Mitsuko look stunned at her, but this time she wasn't scared, just genuinely confused. And she quietly watches as the girl turns and walks away, just saying something when she was already far: "I liked you". And disappeared.

Those words weren't any threat, nor sounded like one, but sent shivers down her spine.

• • •

**[Rin's POV]**

I was searching for Izumo in a crowded area next to some stalls when I noticed something, and looked up just in time to see the dark light - more like black fire - fading away. The next thing that I realised was that I was running. At some point I passed through Yukio, Shiemi, Bon and Konekomaru. They were at the meeting place, and they got a bit surprised when they saw me, specially when I didn't stop.

I just kept running until reached the upper area and, when I did so, the first thing that I saw was Mitsuko. She was kneeled behind a short wall and, when I passed through her, I saw that her face showed pure astonishment. If I had looked for long enough, I could have noticed the disbelief and horror in her expression, but I didn't, I just looked at her for a fraction of second, before looking to the middle of the area. And I stopped.

Some seconds later, Bon and Konekomaru appeared and, some meters behind them, were Yukio and Shiemi. They followed me, apparently. But I didn't pay much attention to them, I was looking straight ahead, where Shima was standing, holding a unconscious Izumo and surrounded by some people in weird uniforms holding shields. Behind them was an helicopter, which was the way they probably got here.

"Who are they? Allies?", I got no answer, probably because they also don't know.

"Shima!", Konekomaru called.

I was just about to run again when a pink puff suddenly appeared right in front of me, making me stop, and as it vanished, Mephisto was standing there, _eating instant noodles_. This was kinda ridiculous, but I couldn't feel more relieved with his arrival when his cape served as a shield for the extremely bright light that suddenly appeared.

**Now**

"Pleased to meet you, everyone", the voice echoed from the light, which, while was losing its shine, was changing into the form of a person. Once the shine had completely vanished, Mephisto stepped ahead and dismissed the noodles. "Don't tell me this is the big event they've been preparing for". In the middle of the area, there was a man. He was wearing an uniform, similar to the one that the other guys were wearing, and a weird mask. And he had a tail. "I am the leader of the Illuminati organization, the King of Light, Lucifer"

Mephisto bowed and took off his hat, "Older brother...! I haven't seen you in a long time. The mask looks good on you"

"Samael... As I can see, you are as lived as always"

But I don't listen to what they are saying, nor what Bon and Mitsuko are whispering beside me. I just know that there is something wrong. My hands are shaking and I'm sweating. Is this fear? Not exactly, but there something about that guy. He has a tail, so he's a demon, but even so I've never felt an aura like this one before, it's like a huge red sign, in which was written 'stay away'.

"But at a time like this, what kind of business do you have in this remote area? Does it have something to do with my students that you are controlling?"

Someone gasped, maybe Shiemi, and for the first time since this guy arrived, I looked the surroundings, noticing with shock what they saw. All around the area, on the edges, there were some students. 6, actually.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I saw that it was Mitsuko's. She wasn't looking at me, but in some specific point ahead, she was covering her mouth with the other hand and her eyes were showing fear. And in that moment, despite the awful situation, I realised that even though she looked like a very tough person, she still so fragile...

"Rin", she snapped me out of my thoughts and pointed, "Look, it's her... It's Sumiko". And I looked. I could recognize one of the students on the edges being her, even though I only saw Sumiko once, with Mitsuko.

And that's when it hit me. The anger that I felt was enough to cover my fear, and I was about to run towards the strange guy with the mask, but, as if sensing it, he spoke. "You shouldn't do this. If any of you go near of us or them (the students), they will automatically jump", my eyes widened. How would him dare? And he turned his attention back to Mephisto when he said, almost distracted, "By the way, it wasn't my idea, but hers"

Mephisto's expression hadn't changed in any time, but if had - actually I'm not so sure -, it softened with his last affirmation. "Yes, I should expect something like that from her... But I didn't imagined the coming of the two of you to whatever you came here for"

"About it, as the first stage, we, the Illuminati... Have come to declare war on the true cross knights". My eyes widened. Before, the students, which is already something really bad... But now this? And worst. I didn't think he would be capable to do something to reach a new stage of asshole after this, but I realised that I was incredibly wrong as soon as he continued. "In one year from this day onwards... We will revive father, the god o demons, Satan. And then we will unify the divided Assiah and Gehenna. We will return to the original state where light and darkness were born. By doing so, all will be equal and free from affliction. The world will become truly peaceful"

I stopped listening there. What is he thinking? Bring Satan here? This whole crap was just too confusing, so I looked at Mitsuko searching for some kind of answer. I didn't know what I expect to find, anger or maybe fear, which I actually saw it in her face, at first, but what I didn't expect was that her expression would turn into a smile.

For a second, with despair, I thought she somehow agreed with that stuff, but then I realised that it couldn't be that, simply because that's _impossible, _she wouldn't do that. And I almost sighed with relieve, if I hadn't noticed something in her smile. It was the kind of smile which is followed by an evil laughter - which I'm pretty sure she won't do.

I don't know why she suddenly felt like I-won-the-game, but I also don't understand a big part of the stuff that just happened, and I'm almost giving up trying to understand when I look ahead and see Shima with Izumo, both guarded by those people in uniform. And I just couldn't hold back.

"What do you want with Izumo and Shima?!". I had lost track of the conversation a bit ago, and I didn't bother to cut them when I shouted.

"I will use her in our experiments", the guy said some seconds later, with extremely calm, which just made me more annoyed.

"Hey... Mephisto! Won't you do anything?"

"There is nothing I can do against the king of light. This person is actually Gehenna's most influential person. Even you sense it, right?", and even though he's voice was as annoyingly calm as the guy's, and every vein in my body was telling me to slash – which was his name? Oh, yes - Lucifer, something made me stop. Although it hurts me to admit, Mephisto was right.

"That doesn't matter!". I turned, seeing with surprise that it was Mitsuko, her face was as annoyed as her voice sounded. By her vague look, I'm sure she didn't payed much attention in what Mephisto told me. And more than that, I new what she was about to do, and it was exactly what I intended some seconds ago.

And when she moved to start running, I held her shoulder. She faced me, stared as if her look was enough to burn me alive. And I said "No, he's right... Mephisto, I mean"

"You're kidding me. Just because he said 'no' you will bow and say 'ok, take my friend to your freaking experiment'?"

She really hit me, but I tried to ignore the pain and say "You don't understand"

Her answer was immediately. "Then explain me." This time she didn't sounded annoyed, and her eyes were glowing, as if she had been waiting for so long for the answer, which she would finally get. But she won't.

"I... I can't". She looked disappointed, but how can I explain this feeling? This aura? One day, I think, she will understand.

Not that she will like that day.

And I remembered something. "Hey, what did you mean with 'doesn't matter'?"

"Oh, that. Is that they don't have the students anymore". I raised a brow. The students! How could I forget? Was I really about to run and probably make them jump? And after looking frantically for them, and don't finding, I looked again at her.

"What happened?"

"Belbel", I looked confused at her, who said "My familiar"

"Oh". So her familiar somehow rescued the students. Now that I'm thinking about it, that's probably why she was smiling back there.

And I was still looking at Mitsuko when she deviated her look, passing through me and looking straight ahead, raising her brows. When I looked, Mephisto and Lucifer had already finished their talk, and now he was leaving. And while the people in uniform were entering the helicopter, I stared at Shima, who stared back at me. He was one of the last who entered, and before he did so, he said:

"I'll give you one advice, Okumura. From now on, you will need to be prepared to kill humans if you want win. We, the illuminati, are gathering people...!".

"What joke is that... Shima? COME BACK HERE!". I look behind me, seeing Bon, and he was genuinely annoyed. But his expression turned into disbelief and astonishment with Shima's following words.

"Everyone, thank you for trusting me until now! But in the end, this is as far as it got. Well then, farewell". He turned. And Bon was furious again.

"What's with this lame farewell line... You think I will accept this...? SHIMA!", he was shouting each word even lauder than the prior, being this last one the loudest:"RENZOU!"

And then he was gone.

My arms hang lifeless beside my body. The most disturbing wasn't Shima's words, which were just sick, but the fact that the way he acted was the same as aways, carefree and always smiling, even though the words didn't fit. Not at all.

• • •

**[Mitsuko's POV]**

"Earlier, the king of light destroyed the main barrier. The seraphim's explosions just took down the small barriers. Have a look". The illuminati have left not five minutes ago, and now Mephisto is telling us the current situation. I look down at the lower pavements, but I can't identify at first what I'm seeing, I just realise when Yukio say:

"Lower class... No, middle class demons are coming too!"

"I have the feeling... That the other branches around the world are in the same state of chaos. Like them, I must take control of the situation in the japanese branch", Mephisto wondered out loud before saying "Okumura Yukio, middle first class exorcist!"

"Yes!"

"Right now, I order you to lead the exwires gathered here... To rescue Kamiki Izumo-kun"

"Only me and the exwires?!", only by his voice I could noticed that he was alarmed, and I could understand why. Why send exwires to a mission on the Illuminati's base? This is surely too dangerous.

"Of course, I'll send reinforcements as soon as I'm finished here. Also, Takara Nemu will go with you"

"What's with him?", Rin asked.

"He's an exorcist that I hired from a third party... To act as a 'moderator' for you and the cram school students. He has the abilities of an upper first class exorcist, so rest assured. He also knows where you must go"

"What about Shima?", someone said, putting in words what everyone was thinking.

"I lack information about Shima-kun. I can't explain why he did this. However, at the moment, as unfortunate as it may be, we must accept the fact that he was the Illuminati spy...", but he abruptly stopped in the middle of the phrase, once Rin got him by the coat.

"SHUT UP! Shut your mouth, you clown. It hasn't been decided yet! Izumo, as well as Shima, we'll definitely bring them back!"

I raised my head and looked at him. This was one of his typical naïve and stubborn actions, but, consciously or not, he motivated us, gave us some sort of hope, 'cause even though the chances were against us, we could at least have the illusion that we would actually do this. He made us try not to feel powerless.

Well, who knows. Maybe we really had a chance.

**What do you think? And this girl which I hope wasn't so-obvious-that-you-already-know-who-is, I already mentioned once some chapters ago. That's it. Till next chapter and DON'T forget to review!**

**ps.: I'm thinking of naming my chapter with parts or names of songs. What do you think?**


	11. I don't ever want to leave this town

**Wait, was is it? An update? YES! So, I took like, forever to update. My bad. Actually, I got this done a long time ago, like, 2 months maybe, but I didn't like the result, and I was waiting for my friend to review. BUT, in the end I didn't change a thing and she couldn't review because school sucks. And so I'm posting now, even though this isn't nearly as good as I expected, but I promise that the next one will be way cooler, and I already started writing it, so yeah. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Plus, thank y****ou ****Dougall Dragon for reviewing!**

**[Mitsuko's POV]**

_Mephisto soon dismissed us to go pack our things and get some rest, once we were leaving in the next morning. I watched everyone leaving, Rin and Yukio going to the old dorm, Suguro and Konekomaru to the male dorm and Shiemi to her house. I think the only situation similar to this one is when we were all together in the cram school, and, sometimes, when I hadn't left with Rin to help him with the homework or to go training, I left with Izumo. After all, we were in the same dorm. In those times, we talked a bit, and I don't think she was that bad, actually, she was kinda nice. Of course, she acted like a bitch sometimes, but I don't think it's utterly because of her personality. Actually, I have this weird sensation that... Well, I may be wrong, but I can't stop thinking that she was trying to keep people away, except Paku, of course, but still... Anyway, I just can't figure out why she would have been doing that._

_ But now, after what just happened, this feeling is clearly stronger than before. What if she knew that something like that would be happening? I mean, all that stuff with the Illuminati and... No, that is just nonsense. Ugh, fuck it. If there's something to find out, we'll do it sooner or later, I'm sure._

_ But now, thinking about Shima... Well, I guess that I thought many things about him, but I never expected this to happen. A perverted? Yes, but a spy? No, that's just not like him. Actually, the way he act is quite the opposite of what a spy should. I mean, he draw too much attention and blend in with everybody. So, either he was the worst or the perfect spy. But I still prefer that he wasn't none of those._

_ And I stood there for a while longer before turning my back to the remaining exwires, who were already far ahead, downstairs. I still had something to do before leaving as well. And when I turned on my heels, I saw Mephisto leaning on the railing, looking at no specific point down the academy._

_ I take a deep breath and walk in his direction, and even though he probably saw me, he didn't turn to face me. I take a moment to analyse him, but I couldn't read his expression at all. Was he happy? Annoyed? Indifferent? I don't know. So I decide to go right to the point and finally speak._

_ "So, about what happened to the students...", I trail of for a moment remembering the scene that happened not one hour ago: Sumiko standing over the edge, at the same time looking like a rock and a leaf, with no sign of move, but that could fly away to her death at any second. I shiver with the thought, and try my best to send that memory away, telling myself that she's safe now. I look up, meeting my gaze with Miphisto's, who at some point turned to look at me. And so I continue: "I just can't stop thinking of who did it, and something is telling me that you know". He smirks._

_ "My dear little sister, you thought right", my eyes lit up, and as soon as he noticed this, he continued. "But, I don't think I need to tell you. Actually, I'm quite sure that you met her already...". I should have expected something like that, he wouldn't simply answer my question with 'It was this person', even though he surely could do it. This wouldn't be 'fun'._

_ So I had to guess. I quickly pass in my mind everything that I could remember from his conversation with Lucifer. Thinking about it, they really talked about someone, and whoever she was, Mephisto wasn't expecting for her coming._

_ Her..._

_ Wait. I did meet someone earlier, didn't I?_

_ I shiver as I remember the cloaked person. Unfortunately, she totally creeped me out. I sigh._

7:40 am, that's what I see when I check the time in my phone, after passing through the ticket gate. It usually would be quite a thing for me to wake up early in a holiday, but today I didn't really bothered. Actually, that's not the word, _bothered_, it was more like being on automatic, I just woke up, got dressed, took my things, wrote a note to Sumiko saying that I was visiting my family and followed to the train station along with the rest of the exwires. Today Belbel was under my bed, as if knowing that I'd be leaving and being sure that wouldn't be left behind.

"I can't do anything but..."

And now, before heading to the train, we stood silent while Paku-san was saying her goodbyes. She and Izumo were really close friends, so this might be being really hard for her.

"Everyone... Be careful", the concern was clear in her features. Well, I can say that she was worried not only with Izumo, but also with all of us. She was aware that this was a dangerous mission.

"Leave it to us!", Rin said while waving. And then we turned and headed to the platform. I heard Paku calling Shiemi, who stayed behind, but I just looked to the floor and kept walking. Different from Rin, I wasn't so secure, and I didn't have to ask rest to know that they had a similar feeling to mine.

I heard a sound coming from ahead and looked up, seeing the train arriving. "Shiemi-san! the train is coming, hurry!", Yukio said, and a second later Shiemi ran to join us, coming as fast as her kimono let her.

We waited until the train had completely stopped and we entered, ten minutes later it was leaving. "What's our destination?", Yukio asked. Now that I stopped to think about, it's kinda ridiculous to take a train without even knowing where you're heading.

"Shimane prefecture, near Inari Shrine", the puppet said.

"I see... We're heading towards Haneda airport. From there, we'll go by plane"

"A plane?!". I almost jumped, startled with Rin's yell, in response of what Yukio had said. "I've never been in one!"

"Me neither...", Shiemi quietly said.

"I can finally fly, but... I... I'm scared. Can't we go with a key?", Rin asked while making quite a funny face.

"I've never heard of a key that allows this many people through. It was the same when we went to Kyoto, right?"

"I wonder what we will do with a cat and a dog demon in a plane", I mumbled, mostly to myself.

"Do you know why it's Shimane prefecture?", Koneko asked Katara, changing the subject.

"I let Izumo have the plush that I summoned. And I can locate the position of the things that I summon. You can see it as a transmitter"

"By the way...", Yukio started, a little distracted. I can say by his face that he was wondering about something else. But than this moment passed and he was fully focused. "Shimane prefecture is Kamike-san and Paku-san's hometown"

"Is that so?", Rin said, barely paying attention, once he was looking through the window.

"That means... Her hometown and the place where she's captive are the same. What connection could there be?", Shiemi wondered out loud. Nobody said much after that, even though what Shiemi said was something to think about. I guess nobody knew how to answer that.

10:12 am, the time when I turned off my phone in request of the stewardess. We arrived the airport almost one hour before the flight, and now we were in the plane, about to take off. I was sitting in the middle line, beside me was Rin, Yukio and Shiemi, in the other point. In the very moment the plane left the ground, Rin gripped Yukio's arm and started yelling.

"S-Scary! We're flying! Hey! Yukio, we're flying!"

"Nii-san, calm down. Mitsuko-san didn't bother at all, and Shiemi-san is calm, since the flight got steady". And as if to show what Yukio said, Shiemi, even though bit shyly, offered one bentou to everyone while smiling.

She then handed one sandwich to each one, and while she did so, Yukio said "Let's talk about the current situation". I took mine sandwich and looked at Yukio, who continued. "Last night the true cross knight's headquarters and all of the branch offices received a self-destruct attack for the Illuminati's Seraphim"

"Since last night, we haven't been able to contact people from Myoda. However...", Koneno trailed off and Yukio replied.

"That's probably because the Kyoto branch is also under the confusion of the attack", and then he continued with what he was saying. "The amount of damage is still unknown... But we have information that the Gregory also sustained serious injuries". My eyes widen slightly. Even them...? "With the repairs of the broken barriers and the extermination of the demons... The japanese branch will be chased by the mass media for answers"

"We can see it on the web news, 'The unknown cause of the explosion. Could it be a terrorist attack...?!'", Bon read.

"Well, in a way, they're not wrong", Koneko say.

"'The Illuminati', they say... What the hell are they?! I know about that name, but... I've never really thought that the organization actually existed", Bon continue.

"The Illuminati is the famed secret society that was established two hundred years ago", Yukio explained, "But, in the present day, it has been confirmed, without hesitation, that this organization collapsed. Although, there can be any number of organizations who call themselves the Illuminati. Knights are keeping watch on demonic organizations and other societies around the world. However, in the last decade, we hear the name 'Illuminati' in both small and big incidents linked to demons. To think there was a terrorist group this huge... Even the knights are under investigation. This is all the information I have"

Rin, who was partly sleeping, 'woke up' when Yukio finished. "Terrorist group...", Koneko wondered. "Shima-san... He went to that kind of thing". Suguro remained silent for most of the time eating Shiemi's sandwich, he must be thinking the same as Konekomaru, but different from him, couldn't really verbalize. Both have different ways to suffer the betrayal. "What kind of leader... I didn't understand anything about Shima -san. And I was the one who was looking the most. I'm ashamed of myself"

"Konekomaru...", Rin started. I guess he was trying to comfort him but couldn't think of something to say.

"When I was watching Shima-san's smiling face while he was going away, that's what I thought. But... I... Since we were kids, I've been watching. I trust Shima-san. I trust my own eyes. With this little self-esteem, I'm still aiming to become a leader..."

"That's... That's right", for everyone's surprise, the next one to speak was Shiemi, and she looked pretty determined, even though she had her usual shyness. "I-I.. I think what Miwa-kun just said is on the mark! That's why, it will surely...!"

"Moriyama-san... Thank you...", a small, but true, smile appeared in Koneko's features.

"So... We should try these bentou that Shiemi made for us! Hmm? Kuro, You don't want some?", Kuro, who was on Rin's lap, just nodded negatively.

"Hmm. I don't think the taste is that good, but it is good for your health, so please eat!"

"Shiemi, don't be so harsh on yourself..."

And then everyone said a collective "Itadakimasu!". I bit the sandwich, and I chewed, and I tasted. And then I had the sudden urge to spit that thing from my mouth immediately, but after concluding that it wasn't possible, I forced myself to swallow. Rin didn't reach to the same conclusion.

"It tastes good...", Yukio struggled to say while trying to eat the grass sandwich. Koneko also was having similar problems; Katara was eating without any trouble, but he 's strange enough to make this understandable; but the most astonishing was that Suguro also wasn't having any problem with the sandwich. I knew that he was far from ok with all that thing with Shima, but I didn't imagined that he was THAT bad to don't even bother the taste of it...

"By the way, Suguro is eating it just fine?!", someone put my thoughts out loud.

"His taste buds are probably dead or something"

"I... I'm sorry", Shiemi said with her voice shaking.

But sandwiches forgotten and half an hour later, while everyone was talking about some random things, Belbel showed up and, for some unknown reason, started running after Kuro.

"Oh shit", I said. I could have called out for them, but no one despite us was seeing the two demons, so I would look like crazy or something.

"What the hell are they doing?", Rin asked while following them with the eyes.

"Hum... I guess they're just playing...?", Koneko said.

"I think you might be right, Kuro isn't making much sense at all"

"What do ya mean?", I asked Rin.

"I'm not getting what he's saying"

"What he's sayin- Oh, you can listen to what demons say, like telepathy, right?"

"Yes"

" I keep forgetting that". By now, we both kinda forgot about the two running through the plane's corridors, so we got startled with the sudden noise: unfortunately, the stewardess was passing with the cart in this exactly moment, so while running, Kuro leapt on the cart, knocking some plastic cups and even a bottle of tomato juice.

Belbel couldn't pass through the cart, so after that they stopped. At the sight of a startled stewardess and some confused passengers trying to figure out what happened, while collecting the fallen objects, we pretended that nothing had happened, soon getting back to what we were talking.

"So, Rin, once we're talking about things that I keep forgetting... why exactly you and Yukio are living in the old dorm?", I asked.

"I think Mephisto put me there because I might be dangerous and all that stuff, and bla, bla, bla. Yukio was there to 'watch me'", he said while rolling his eyes, and then leaned closer to me and said in tone of secret (in a moron way), he even partially covered his mouth with one hand and looked askance both sides, "But the real question is: why aren't _you_ there?"

"Well, if that's your reason (for living there), I guess I'm in the girls dorm 'cause Mephisto didn't know about me by the time I entered, otherwise I think I could have been put there with you...", I answered in the same low tone, also a little playfully.

"Hum, I guess you're right"

I didn't say anything else, so the next time that we talked again was just when we arrived at Inari.

"Wah! It's beautiful, it's like a sea of rice", Shiemi says, amazed with the rice fields in both sides of the earth road.

"Awesome! There are rice fields as far as the eyes can see. It's so vast", Rin says.

"Did we really chose to walk...". Koneko asks rhetorically. I sigh, as if agreeing with him.

"Can you wait for a while? I'll go and ask for the way", Yukio announce, and in the same moment I sit on the fence in the right side of the road, which surrounds a property.

"All right", I listen Rin saying. I close my eyes. Damn, I hate walking. And sun. And... "Here I come, SUGURO!". I shot my eyes open in time to see Rin kicking Suguro's back, which caused him to fall, and roll on the ground, and also get angry.

And then they started yelling at each other. Rin (and also Bon) said some nonsense things blended with something really meaningful that didn't pay much attention, and in the end Suguro wasn't with that desolated face anymore, but back in his determined self... And a bit pissed off with Rin.

"Are you guys alright? I figured out the way, let's go forth", I turn my head and see Yukio, who had just arrived and was already going forward once again, this time being followed by the exwires. I jump out of the fence and go to join them.

We turn right, passing through a small bridge. Some meters ahead there is a sign with the drawing of a fox in a cloud and in which was saying that Inari was 4 km ahead. And we walk...

• • •

**[Yukio's POV]**

_"Hello? Mephisto speaking~", _I heard Pheles' voice as he answered the phone.

"We arrived our destination just now..."

_"What kind of place is it?"_

"How should I say, it's a complete...", I pause in the middle of the sentence, thinking about how to reply. I look ahead in the street, where a woman using a costume and a mascot were announcing the Inari Shrine and the foxes'e alley. "Tourist destination", I finally finish what I was saying, as we entered a crowded street, which was full of signs and shops in both sides.

A giggle could be heard in the other side of the line, _"Investigate the area completely, and then please report again. If you are stuck, you can ask Takara-kun for help. So then, work hard, captain Okumura!"_, with that, the line got mute.

I put the cellphone in my pocket and turn to the exwires. "Sir Pheles' orders are to investigate the area completely and... Hum?! Where's Takara-kun?". I look frantically around us, searching for Takara, who was supposed to be our guide, but there are too many people in here, there's no way I'll find him.

"Once again, he disappeared without us noticing. (That bastard)", Ryuji said, clearly annoyed.

"It can't be helped... We'll ask around on our way", I say, defeated, and I could listen to nii-san complaining, but something else caught my attention, two people, more precisely.

There were a man and a woman, both in an advanced age, talking about their visit to the shrine, and they seemed to be really excited about it. A little too excited. There's probably something in here, I should talk to them: "Ah, excuse me. Is this place really that fun? It's our first time here, so..."

"Ah! So it's your first time? Here! You can go and give your respect to Toyouke-omikami and the other gods of food and harvest. It would be good if you and your friends could pay a visit to the shrine too! Your life will become prosperous". I got stunned with the woman's response, and the men joined her, completing what she was saying:

"But before that, you have to go to the foxes' alley. The food here is made with ingredients from Shimane, and it's very delicious! Especially the Inari soba. You absolutely have to try it. I recommend it!"

Uncertain of what to say, and still a bit surprised, I simple reply "O... Okey. Understood"

"Maybe we should take a look at those places?", Mitsuko suggested.

"That's a good idea". And so, we headed to the foxes' alley.

It was only a five minutes walk, but there were significantly more people in here than in the main street. "Earlier, it was peaceful... But here, it's very crowded".

"The shops almost only sell food", Mitsuko pointed.

"It seems that this alley leads to the Inari shrine. I got a pamphlet", well, without Takara, Konekomaru's pamphlet might help us.

The shopkeepers were announcing their dishes, and saliva started to drip from Rin's mouth. "It smells like dashi! It looks good. Let's have something to eat. We've only had Shiemi's grass sandwiches since morning. I'm hungry... And I want something edible"

"You have a point...", I agree, but soon regret it as soon as I see Shiemi's disappointment, most likely with herself. But we still had to eat something, and I don't think anyone will want more sandwiches... "We'll take a break from the investigation to eat"

"For real?!", Rin asked, but before I could say anything, he ran to the nearest shop, and we followed him.

The food was definitely good, and after we finished, Rin stood up quickly and ran with Kuro, yelling "All right! I'll go and do an investigation on the food!". Ryuji, Shiemi and Mitsuko tried to stop him, but in vain. I should probably do some _serious _research for now... "I'll go and look at the shrine"

"Should we go with you?", konekomaru asked.

"No. Take care of my brother"

And so I headed to the shrine. There was a broad paved path and several trees around. It's quiet here, compared to the alley.

Some people were walking, and two men were talking. And, like in the main street , something about what they were saying sounded weird.

"Eh? You're going to move in?"

"Yeah! I was selected! It almost seems like a dream!"

"I heard that there are twenty times more people who are moving in. I'm jealous. I, too, was hoping to move in, but I didn't have a chance at all".

After that I didn't find anything else, so I went to meet with the rest.

We are now in a square, which had a view to the shrine and the surrounds, and, near one of the railings, there were some toy foxes to ride. And nii-san was sitting in one of those, while still eating something. There isn't anyone here besides us.

"Then... We didn't come here just to eat the foxes' alley's meals"

"THAT WOULD ONLY BE YOU!", Suguro say, in response to what Rin said, before continuing. "No matter how many time we ask the tourists, I have the impression that they're all repeating the same thing"

"They seem to all talk about the shrine and the food", Shiemi say.

"As expect, the crowd at the shrine was acting normal", and remembering the talk of the two men, I continued. "There's a building called 'you me town Inari', which was supposed to be a shopping mall chain, although I've heard stories about apartment buildings"

"I've heard about it too. It's that building next to the shrine, isn't it?", Konekomaru said, while pointing ahead the railings.

And so we went closer to the railings to have a better view... which was unnecessary, once the building was incredibly massive.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?", and, differently from Ryuji, Rin was only staring, once he was still chewing, and Shiemi and Mitsuko were sitting in the bench, but also staring in awe at the building.

"A lot of people seemed to want to move in there"

"They'll go this far just to live near Inari?! Who would do that?", Suguro said in response.

"By the way...", Konekomaru snapped us out as he continued, "The publisher of the tourist map that I got earlier at the information desk is... 'Inari's bright future organization'! Doesn't the name 'bright future' [which is written with the same kanji as 'light'] tell you something?"

"Don't tell me...", I was about to continue when I was interrupted by someone...

"What I don't understand... We should probably ask someone from this area". And this voice...

"TAKARA-KUN! Where were you all this time?"

"I found a considerably nice puppet", in his hand, the one that wasn't holding the pink rabbit, was a fox, which was wearing festive clothes. "This guy cost 1.2 million yen [ USD]. For a knight, this is a reasonable expense"

REASONABLE? "What did you say?!". And the pink puppet even held the recipe with it's mouth to prove it.

And then he started chanting, and as he did so, a breeze appeared spinning around him. "'I ask the grace of Inari, the god of harvest, to fulfil my prayers. One who has a relation with Kamiki Izumo and this land, come forth'". But something was wrong about this summoning, he wasn't using a circle. So it can only means that...

"He's invoking it through the puppet!", I said out loud. "So he has the ability of a second class tamer"

In the next moment, the expensive puppet gained life, with the summoned god's voice reverberating as he spoke: "Undoubtedly, I am the messenger of the goddess, Ukanomitama. I am Mike, the fox god, eight in rank!"

This time, the one to speak was the other puppet, with its characteristic rudeness, ignoring the fact that it was talking with a god: "You bastard, you're Kamiki Izumo's familiar, right? Tell us everything about this land and Kamiki Izumo!"

"You said that I was the servant familiar of that inexperienced little girl?! There is a limit to ho many insults I can take! And most importantly, what relation do you hold?", he now was angered - even though he ignored that he was called a bastard -, but this seemed to be forgotten and replaced by bit of surprise when Shiemi spoke.

"We're Izumo-chan's friends"

"Our enemy is somewhere in this land. What is Kamiki Izumo's relation to this land? Will you tell us, or will you not tell us?", the pink puppet spoke once again. "If you don't want to cooperate, we will look elsewhere"

The fox puppet sighed and took his decision. "Very well... I'll tell you about the girl and this land. This story go back some time, the events started five years ago. Until that time, this Inari was a pure land!", he paused, but soon continued. "The eleven years old daughter of the Kamiki family, Izumo, and this land... I'll tell you the story of what happened to them"

**So, about what I'm going to do with the story: well, I will finish it around chapter 15 (this one was 11), maybe a bit more, but anyway. The thing is, I may write a part two, and the ideas that I have for it are pretty awesome, in my opinion, but wether I'm gonna do it or not depends on how people are interested in it, so, if you want a second part, let me know.**

**One last thing, in the notes of the last chapter I mentioned that I wanted to do something for the name of the chapters, right? Well, I started doing it, and maybe I put an explaination for why I chose each name after finishing it.**

**Well, that's it, bye ;)**


End file.
